Promise of a kid
by Mieri
Summary: Aomine meet again with Kise on high school, he is one of his childhood friends, but to Aomine disbelief Kise act like they don't know each other, did Kise just forget about him? and what's wrong with him? Main pairing Aokise, a bit of Kagakuro too
1. Chapter 1

_It was a quiet day in Teiko's kindergarten, a teal haired boy was playing with a red haired boy when all of the sudden they heard a high pitched voice, they looked at each other and walked over to see where the noise came for. _

_When they approached where the source of that was they saw a blond kid on the ground and a stupid bluenette looking fiercely at him._

"_Ahomine is not nice to bully people" the red haired boy said._

"_Shut up, Bakagamine! I wasn't bull—" he was cute by a small teal haired kid that smacked him on the head._

"_Oi, Tetsu, what are you doing!?" the teal haired boy ignored him and kneel in front of the mess up blond kid._

"_Hi, I'm Tetsuya Kuroko, I apologize for what he did to you" he said offering his hand to help him to stand up._

_The blond kid catch his hand "Th-thank you, I-I'm Ryouta Kise, nice to meet you" he said with a dazzling smile._

_Aomine froze seeing that smile, he thought his heart skip a beat and then he approached the blond kid._

"_You see… I didn't mean to scare you…mmm…I'm Daiki Aomine" he said scratching the bac of his head._

"_And I'm Taiga Kagami" the red haired kid said._

_The blond kid looked at them and with a smile he said "Let's all be good friends forever, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi", the three nodded in agreement._

"…friends forever? The hell I'm thinking about" he looked at his wristband and scratched the back of his head looking at the shining sun when someone hitting his head "the hell!" he then turned to by faced by a red haired teenage with a smocking smile.

"Morning Ahomine" he said to the angry bluenette.

"WHAT THE HELL, BAKAGAMI!?" he shouted while glaring at him, and then he fell someone appearing between the two tall teenagers.

"Oi, Tetsu, don't do that, appearing of nowhere"

"What are you saying Aomine-kun I was here from the very beginning" he said with his expressionless face.

The three walked to school in silence until a group of girls passed by, talking about her things and giggling _Have you heard there's going to be a new boy to school_ the brunette girl said to her friend _yeah~! I heard he is super hot! _The friend responded.

Aomine heard what they said _A new boy? What that to be so excited, stupid girls._ The teal haired teenager tug at his shirt snapping him out of his thoughts, Aomine turned to face him to see what he wanted.

"Aomine-kun we reached, stop spacing out" Aomine responded with a scowl.

They walked to the class when they were there Aomine wanted to ditch the class and go to the rooftop but today he didn't, he sat and stayed in class.

"Okay class today we have a new student in our class so I hope you all treat him well" the class started to murmur about it and Aomine thought that he must be the boy the girls were drooling over. "Please enter" all the eyes were fixated to the door and a fluff of blond hair appear behind the door walking to the class, Aomine could feel his heart beating louder and louder in his ribcage, he felt breathless as the sight he had in front of him.

There he was that blond from his past standing in front of him with his so dazzling smile "Nice to meet you all, I'm Ryouta Kise, please take care of me" the blond said.

"Please sit there behind Kagami and Kuroko as the class representative" the teal haired boy nod and looked at Kise who smiled at him.

The class started and I could do was look at him and turn when I thought he looked my way _What the hell!? Aomine Daiki stop acting like a fucking girl!_. The class ended and I saw Tetsu walking to my table with a little smirk on his face that send shivers down my spine "What do you want Tetsu?" I asked.

"Aomine-kun could you show Kise around the school?" he said looking at my eyes.

"ME? Why!?" I said confused.

"Because I can't right now so I'm asking you a favour"

I scratched the back of my head "Fine, I'll do it but you will have to treat to some burgers later" he looked at me "Fine" and the he went letting me alone in the class with Kise, I walked over to him.

"Hi, may I know who you are?" the blond asked me.

"I'm Daiki Aomine and I'll show you around Kise" I know I changed from the past, I'm taller and hotter than before but my name you have to know who I am.

But to my disbelieve "Oh, nice to meet you Aomine" he smiled at me, _what the hell? AOMINE!? You better didn't forget me Kise, now call me by that stupid nickname! _Without realizing I shoot and angry glare at him, he looked at me confused.

"What it is? If you don't want to show me around you don't need to, I can't do it on my own" he stand out and stepped out of class, I turned and grabbed his wrist he sneaked out of my gripe.

"What are you doing?" he glared at me.

"Nothing, come I'll show you around" I said stepping out of class, why did he release that quickly from my gripe, before we were always holding hands.

_I was so excited to the trip we were going to do to the countryside, tomorrow I'll be three whole days with Kise, his princress, I went to the bed to see I couldn't sleep. My parents awaked me to my disbelieve I wasn't tired at all and catch my bag "Papa! C'mon the bus is waiting outside already" I could see Kise waving at me smiling._

_I kissed my mother and father and run past the teacher saying a simple "Hi" and to go to Kise who was seating alone._

"_Morning Aominecchi" he grinned._

"_Yo Kise" I said and I sit next to him then I turned to see Tetsu sitting with Kagami behind us "Morning you too" I said._

"_Morning Aomine-kun" the teal haired boy said._

"_Yo Ahomine" the red haired boy said happily "Aren't you excited we will be the three days together" then his grin grow wider._

"_And tell ghost stories" the smaller kid said, Aomine and Kagami face went pale when the heard it._

"_Wow, that's so cool Kurokocchi! I know a lot of them~!" the blond kid said excited._

_Aomine and Kagami looked at each other weren't they the ones who stood up for them when some bullying them, they were stronger, no? How could they be scared of some stupid story._

"_What do you think Aominecchi?" he looked at me with his shining eyes, expecting for a positive answer coming from me._

"_Do you believe in that stuff? That's stupid" I said with a scowl, the blond pouted turning his back on me, he started talking to Tetsu, ignoring me completely, he is so childish._

_When we reached the little house we will be staying at I saw Kise running with Tetsu leaving me alone with Kagami._

"_I think they want their time alone" the red haired kid looked at me "we should take a walk around here too"_

"_Yeah, let's go to explore" I said._

_We started walking through the little forest beside the house, it was full of insects, well it was to be expected we were on summer time. Then we heard a high pitched yell, we looked at each other knowing who that voice belonged to._

"_Isn't tha-" the red haired kid said but before he could end the phrase I was running trying to find Kise, my heart was beating madly scared of something happening to him._

"_KISE! Where are you?" I started to shout with all my lungs with no avail. I keep running and running until I saw him on the ground sobbing alone I rushed to his side, he looked at me with tears on his eyes "AOMINECCHI!" he shouted, I sat in front of him to see what was wrong but I couldn't see anything._

"_Kise, are you okay?" I asked and then he looked at me "I'm scared *sob*" scared of what, who hurt you I'll go at get them. "I was walking with Kurokocchi when *sob* from the tree *sob* and then *sob*" he said between sobs I didn't understand him at all._

"_Oi, calm down, I can't understand you at all" he looked at me and I wiped his tears away "Now you are safe so tell me what happen" he nodded "I was walking with Kurokocchi when a worn fall from a tree and landed on my head I got scared and I started running away from the worm" when he ended saying that I burst out laughing he looked at me in disbelieve and pouted "Aominecchi, you bit fat idiot!" he said angry and then he stood up to go but I grabbed his petite hand, he turned to look at me "I'm sorry Kise, please forgive me" I said with an apologetic look "I forgave you if you promise me that you will hold my hand when I'm scared" who wouldn't do that, I will hold your hand anytime Kise "Of course Kise" he gave me one of the brightest smiles I've seen so far, and in that moment I knew that all I wanted was to be with him._

"Why are spacing out?" the blond said poking my cheek.

"Eh? I was just thinking something, come I'll show you around" I said turning my face so he couldn't see the blush that was creeping on my cheeks.

We walked in silence all the time, the silence was only broken when I gave him the directions of the different rooms, he was walking behind me, he looked like he didn't care where he was or with who he was, that last thing angered me, in the past it wasn't like that.

"So, are you going to join any club?" I asked to break this uncomfortable silence.

"Maybe, I don't know I'm a busy person" he said with a snort.

"Why do you have a partial job?" I asked curious.

"More or less" he answered.

What kind of answer is that, I was becoming impatient, I didn't recognise that Kise that was in front of me, that person was not his Kise, his Kise was supposed to be lovely and smile more, but the person right know was showing a boring face like this was the last place he wanted to be. Then I saw my wristband _That's it, with that he will remember, right?_

"Look at my wristband Kise" I said showing it, he looked at me confused.

"What is with that?" he said not knowing what I was talking about.

"C'mon show me yours, _now_" I was starting to get angry.

"Mine? What are you talking about? I don't have any" he said with a scowl.

I pulled his sleeves up to see if that was true, to my disbelieve all I saw were cuts and purples and some mark like he has been tied, my eyes grow wider to the view of those arms that were so mistreated and the I feel a slap on my face I stroking my cheek unconsciously.

"Stop touching me you _freak_" his voice sounded so angered.

And I was left there alone with my thoughts _Did Kise just slapped me? Did he call me "freak"? What the hell is going on!? I mean my Kise wouldn't even think of doing that and what was up with his arms? What's going on? _I stood there until I was brought to reality again by a pair of teenagers.

"Aomine, are you okay?" the red haired guy asked with a look of concerned.

"Aomine-kun, you are so pale, what happen?" the teal haired teenage asked worried.

"I…I just don't know" I answered confused with this entire situation.

* * *

**Well this is my first ff, i hope you like it, i apologise for any mistakes, english is not my native language.**

**If you like please review so i can know if i should continue the story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy for all the reviews and all the favs and follow ; A ; Thank you so much!

I'll upload every Friday, i've written the first 9 chapters already writting chapter 10 but is hard, i know how the story will develop v

Well i'll stop my rambling and here it is chapter 2 enjoy~~~!

* * *

That was one of the worst night I've ever had, I keep having awful nightmares, I spent all the night moving around trying to sleep, kicking the sheets, but I couldn't and I before I knew it I drifting off to dreamland and suddenly my clock went off returning my to reality.

I stood up from bed and took a cold shower to awake myself, I ate the first that appeared on the fridge because now I live alone on a small apartment rented by my parents and I'm not very good at coking so I'll eat anything I see, one of the main reasons was that I wanted to keep near my two friends.

I was walking out of my house when I found Tetsu and Kagami giving each other fast glance and then turning around, Kagami was red like a tomato, let's tease him a bit to lit up my mood, his reactions are so funny.

"Oi, Bakagami what's wrong with your face? You look like a tomato" a smirk creep on my face, the blush darkened.

"Wh-what are you saying!? I'm perfectly fine! _Ahomine!_" he stomped in front of us even more flustered.

"You shouldn't tease him Aomine-kun" the teal haired boy said will a dark grin made his way on his face and who was the one who was teasing him before me.

I was surprised by Tetsu is very rare to see him show any expression at all but when it's related to the red haired boy he will always have a expression on his face even if it was so fleeting it was hard to see, Kagami is a lucky bastard.

We walked for a while and I decided to stop teasing Kagami he is a shy person and is hard for him to deal with that kind of situations and I'm sure he has already been tortured by Tetsu when they were heading to my place.

"Oi, guys, you think that the guy that came yesterday is really _Kise_" I said looking at the bright sun and the cleared sky and then I looked at my arm were my wristband was hanging, Kise used to shine even more than the sun.

"I think he is Kise-kun indeed" the smaller teenage said.

"Yeah, I do think so too" the red haired boy agreed.

"But… I mean yeah physically is the same but he…" _he doesn't remember me_ were the words that I wanted to say but I couldn't admit that, I pained me that he actually forgot about me, has I been the only one still waiting for our meeting.

"Yeah, he used to be clingier if I remember correctly" the teal haired boy said now looking at the sun.

"And he also called us by that weird nicknames but maybe he just forgot about us, I mean it wouldn't be weird is been a long time and to be sincere I didn't remember him until Kuroko told me about it" Kagami said, well that's because you're and idiot _Bakagami,_ I scowl to his comment.

"Yeah, true it's been a long time how we will remember something as stupid as that, we were just kids" I felt angry and hurt at my own words _forget, are you kidding? There wasn't a moment that I didn't think about him and his sweet smile_ but I'm not proud to recognise that.

"I didn't forget about him because he was a good friend for me, so I hope Kise-kun remember about us quickly so we can be the way we all used to be" his voice seemed sad and longing for the past we all shared, I understood him, I felt the same way as him.

"But I thought you wouldn't forget about him Aomine-kun" he said with a mocking smile.

"Yeah, is weird because if I remember correctly you were glued to each other, where you were he was there and where he was you were there too" the red haired boy said, for him was just an innocent comment but for Tetsu was a confirmation for what he already suspected.

I can't hide nothing from this guy, dammit, well at least I'm glad that Kagami is just dense for these kind of things.

Through a corner of my eye I saw a glimpse of golden hair, I turned just to be face-to-face with the one we were talking about, he glared at me with a angry face, I thought he could never get angry I mean he was a shining little sun, to be the one who received his angry glares broke my heart, what's wrong with that guy? He is not the Kise I used to know but why? What happen to you Kise?

"Will you mind stepping out of the middle you are blocking my way" the blond boy said without even looking at me, that was getting me so mad, how dare you talk like that to my after all I did for you and all we've been through together now.

Before I could respond Tetsu stepped between us, after all he knows I'm a short-tempered person, "Good morning Kise-kun"

"Oh, morning, I didn't see you were my classmates, sorry" he said with one of his dazzling smiles, the hell, why do I get the cold treatment? This is being so unfair.

"Morning Kise" Kagami said and he dragged me to be walking ahead of them.

"Why you did that for Bakagami?" my voice full of anger, I couldn't understand why he was doing that.

"Because you seemed like you were going to snap" he said with a concerned look "I know you and him in the past were like one but now is different and you can't get angry because of that" he was true, I can't get mad at him for thinks he doesn't even know, I sighed.

"I know that but it just gets the best of me" I said with my sight fixed on the ground, it hurts so much.

"Kagami can we meet later and talk about…stuff, don't tell Tetsu" I don't know why but I think if I talked with him he will understand want I'm going through.

"Sure, don't worry" he didn't question me; I think he knew what the conversation will be about.

Behind of me was Kise and Tetsu walking and talking, he was laughing and sounded so cheerful but why he was so different with me, why he didn't smile at me? When I'll be able to see one of those smiles directed at me again.

o0o

On class all I could think was on him and how I'm going to start the conversation with Kagami, what can I say and what I can't, after all I don't want him to know I have different feelings towards Kise, this is so hard, why must my mind be full of him? Is this some kind of torture or something against me? I'm sure I've been a good kid at least as much as I can be I guess.

On the break of class I saw how Tetsu and Kise went out of class together, letting Kagami and me there alone, why is Kise growing attached to Kuroko and not to me, I know in the past were good friends but he was more attached to me, I'm getting jealous over this, I could face palm myself for this and being such a pity person.

"Don't mind it Aomine, it just seems that Kuroko have to do something with him related to his work of class representative" the red haired boy said looking at me worried.

"Like I'd care" I said with a scowl, _of course I mind, its consuming me, why him and not me!?_ I stood up and decided to ditch class, I need to clear my mind, all of this is driving me crazy.

"Kagami I'll see you after class" I said while I stepped out of class.

I decided to go to my favourite spot on the school, the rooftop, the best place to nap and clear your mind, when I was about to step out I heard a familiar voice coming from the rooftop and I froze on my spot to hear what it was and who was talking, I wasn't eavesdropping it just that I happen to be there.

"Yeah, I know I'll be there like always, the usual spot, no?"

That was Kise's voice, what is he talking about and with whom? And that tone was the one that used when he talked with me.

"You sound ready for it already, aren't we a bit eager?" he giggle, _eager_ for what, I could feel my anger rising.

Is he flirting through the phone in my face, like hell I'll let that happen, I opened the door and stomped out, his face; he looked like I was a murdered ready to kill him but I didn't care in that moment, my mind was full of questions.

"…sorry…i-I'll call you later, bye" his voice sounded like it was about to break, he choked on his word and hung down, he was ready to go back to class but I stood in front of him blocking his way crossing my arms over my chest.

"Calling your boyfriend?" I said not meeting his eyes; I couldn't believe I asked that, that answer was going to tear my heart apart but I had to know.

"Even if it was is none of your business" he said while trying to pass through but I didn't let him, _not my business_ my ass, of course it is or have you already forgotten what we promise to each other.

"So you don't deny it, what are you a faggot?" I said while laughing, I could hear my heart ripping at my own cruel words, stop Aomine you still can step out of it and apologise.

His eyes grew wider and then his face looked at me with a big mocking grin "What is I am? What if I like it taking up the ass? What I do with my life is not of your concern" what the hell is that answer, I feel my anger rise and I grabbed him by the arm with all my strength he couldn't let himself free from my gripe, I throw him roughly to the ground and then I grabbed both of his arms over his head.

"Then since you like those kind of things and I feel like doing it, let's play" I lost control of myself now there was no turning back, I'm running it all, why do I have to act by instinct like an animal.

I started to kiss him fiercely, smacking our lips together, without feelings at all because I was so anger I couldn't feel him at all, that's not the kiss I wanted with him at all, I started to go to his jawline and the his neck and there I saw a hickey my eyes were filled with fury and I started to bite his smooth skin around the hickey and the I sank my teeth deeply onto the hickey until it was bleeding and I hear a scream turning me back to reality, I loosened my gripe on his hands and then he pushed me out of him as strong as he could standing up he looked at me in disgust, he glared at my fiercely.

"Don't ever get near me…you…you…" his voice was starting to break, he was shaking, he went out to the rooftop and I thought I saw him shed a tear but that wouldn't be possible.

What's so wrong with me? I just hurt the person I swore to protect; now I couldn't fulfil our promise anymore, I'm sorry Kise, and will you forgive me? I need help I'm not okay.

I looked at my hands in disbelief for what I've just done to him and then I saw the wristband wriggling that crush my heart.

"What have just done…" I said in a lower whisper clenching my hands until I could feel the pain of my nails sinking onto my skin.

o0o

When I hear the ring of the end of the classes I went down of the rooftop to meet with Kagami on the lockers, and I saw him talking with Tetsu and Kise, he seemed like if nothing happened on the rooftop he was smiling and talking with both of them but he was good acting so he is just wearing a mask to not let them know. I approached them and he turned to not see me, if he didn't hate me already I made him do it and he has his reasons I couldn't blame him.

"Let's go Kagami" I said trying to sound like it didn't affect me but deep inside it was ripping me apart.

"Okay, sorry Tetsu, I'll talk to you later, bye Kise" he then turned to me.

"Bye _Aomine-kun"_ did he sensed already, _fuck_ you Tetsu and _fuck_ your sharp sense, he will lecture for sure, I sighed.

"Bye Kagami~!" he said with a giggle.

All the way to my house we didn't shared a word, we walked in silence without looking at each other like we were alone, I was walking with my hands on my pockets, we entered and took our shoes, I told him were the couch was and that I'll be there on a moment, I grabbed some snacks and drinks and sat next to him.

"So what did you want to talk about Aomine?" he broke the silence and I was glad he did because I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Well, you see…" I scratched the back of my head "There is a guy I know that got a problem with someone and asked for advice but I didn't know what to say to him" I laughed nervously, will he swallow that?

He looked at me for a moment arching his eyebrows "and what's the problem he has?" good he did swallow it up.

"They were childhood friends and then the other person stopped talking to him and ignored him like they didn't know each other" I said nervously, fidgeting.

He stopped to think about it "well maybe your friend did something to piss the other off and now this one doesn't want to talk with him, he should apologise"

"But I… I mean, he didn't do anything until now" I almost gave myself up.

He then raised a brow "what did your _friend_ do?"

"He kind of jumped him and then…well…he…." I couldn't say it, I was choking on my own words, I couldn't recognise I just attacked Kise.

"Look Aomine let's put it clear, this conversation is about Kise and you, right?" he sighed, I guess I couldn't go until the end with that lie.

"Yeah, Kagami, I regret what I did but I can't take it back i…" I hold my head between my hands to hide my face "I attacked Kise on the rooftop" I could feel my eyes starting to sting but I wouldn't shed a tear not in front of Kagami, I bit my lower lip almost drawing blood.

"Aomine, look I think the best you could do is forget about Kise, for Kise's sake and your own sake" he stood to go home when he turned "Aomine that Kise is not our Kise anymore and even if you tried to convince yourself that won't change, our _Kise is dead_"

"HOW DARE YOU KAGAMI? TAKE THAT BACK!" I yelled angry at his words.

"I won't take it back because is the truth so stop denying reality Aomine, do you think you are the only one who is hurt because he didn't just forget about you" he yelled back, I was take back and I couldn't answer because he was right, this just doesn't affect only me, I've been concentrating so much on my I didn't realise.

And those words feel like a stab to my already ripped heart, I felt like the world was groping around me, my mind went blank for a moment, I don't even know when he went or how much time I spent there looking blankly to nothing, but nothing had sense anymore. My own little world was crawling and I couldn't do anything to prevent it.

But it can't be my Kise, he was just… he was the brightest of all of us, he was the sun who lit up our moods, how can he change so much, it's impossible and I'm not going to accept it, I know Kise is still there and I'll show them, I'll find him and take him back to us where he belongs, Kise is not _dead_ as he said, he is there waiting for someone to reach his hand.

That night I had one of the most marvellous dreams someone can have when they think they just lost something but they found it easily like if it was waiting for them to be find it.

"_Aominecchi~!" Kise stormed inside the class, clinging onto me._

"_What is it?" I said uninterested still reading my magazine, he then pouted and took my magazine out of my reach, and he was so childish._

"_The hell Kise!" I growl at him, he grinned sheepishly because he already had what he wanted "Aominecchi, don't ignore me, pay attention to me" he then sat on my lap putting his arms around my neck and he got closer to my ear "Aominecchi, do you like me~?" he said playfully on my ear._

"_W-what are you talking about Kise!?" I stood up and he fell on his ass "ouch, that hurts Aominecchi" he whined and glared at me._

_I turned to go out of the rooftop but he was on the door blocking my way, didn't this happen before but our roles were reversed, no?_

"_What do you want Kise?" I asked averting my eyes._

"_I want to play~!" he grinned._

"_Play?" I asked confused._

"_Yes, play, you and me only" he said by walking over to me, he put his arms around my neck again and then kissed me but this kiss was sweet and full of love, I could feel myself getting lost in it, grabbing his head to deepen the kiss, he was driving me crazy so I started to bit his lower lip asking for entrance to his sweet mouth, he parted his lips and I slide my tongue inside exploring his cavern, wanting more and more of him. He is like a drug; I never will get over this addiction._

_Then he broke the kiss and looked into my eyes "Aominecchi do you love me?" he said with a pained expression like he didn't want to know the answer but even so he asked._

"_Kise, I…I…" why can't I said why is so hurt to admit it, I have to tell him to let him know what I feel "Kise I lov-"_

Then my clock went off awaking me and making me lose the sweet Kise from my past, I grabbed that stupid machine and I throw against the wall.

"Kise I love you" I whispered to myself covering my eyes with my arm "I guess I should try to get things better between us"

* * *

well what do you think about chapter 2? i hope you liked it

Next chapter is from POV's Kise about the two days of school, you will se why he acts the way he does


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter but this one is from Kise's POV

Thank you for the reviews and followers and favs from the other chapter ; v ;

* * *

Another bright day, the sun is shining so much it hurts my eyes, I hate those days the most, I prefer rainy days because like this I don't see those happy people all around, why they can have something I don't, what have I done wrong?

The city seems so calm unlike the one I was before here seems to be nice people, I moved here a few months a go and I decided to transfer to a nearby school, will I be able to make any friends this time without incidents? Will I have problems with anyone in this new school?

"Ryouta get down and take your breakfast or you will be late" my mom yelled.

"Yeah, I'll be there on a second" I responded.

I went down the stairs and there was my mom on the door getting ready to go out with those flashy clothes, I could see everything, it is so disgusting, that's one of the reason father abandon you, who knows where again, I hope she stay away from causing trouble for me.

"Ryouta make your dinner too, I'll be out" she said and went out.

"Yeah, whatever" I entered the kitchen to see there was no breakfast done and the fridge empty as well, Ryouta idiot what did you expect, she wouldn't care even if you starved, have you already forgot? I laughed.

I got ready and exited my home closing the door and I headed to my new school.

In the way to school I saw a lot of kids going to school, they all seemed like they were having fun, I want that too, I'll make a bunch of friends and this time I won't let them slide away from me, I wishful thought of mine. _Friendship_ what must it feel like, is such a foreign feeling for me, I wish I could feel it someday, have my own friends and hang out with them, sharing stuff and playing videogames, it will be funny.

o0o

"Okay class today we have a new student in our class so I hope you all treat him well" I could listen the teacher from outside, I was so nervous I was trembling.

"Please enter" with that said I grabbed the knobdoor with my shaking hands and slide it open I walked to the front of the class and breathed in to present myself.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Ryouta Kise, please take care of me" I flashed one of my best smiles after saying that, I wanted to cause a good impression, like saying _look I'm a social guy and I want a bunch of friends_.

"Please sit there behind Kagami, oh, and Kuroko as the class representative show him around school" the teal haired boy nod and looked at me and I smiled, I got the feeling that I know him but I don't know from where I couldn't recall it, but anyways I could try to be his friend he seems a nice kid.

I felt the different stares of the class, just because I'm the new kid doesn't mean I'm some kind of zoo's animal you look at expecting to something happen, calm down don't narrow your eyebrows you will give bad vibes, relax your shoulders and stop being so tense, I inhaled air to relax.

One of the stares came from a tan and tall boy who averted my eyes every time I looked at him but his stare what filled with longing for a reason I don't know, he spent all the hours taking small and fast glances of me and that let me restless, what if he is a bully and I'm his next victim, _Ryouta no negative thoughts_, how will that even happen.

Why is he boy who has to show around going? The same boy who make nervous, I have to recognise he is pretty but weird at the same time, will he be friendly? He doesn't seem to be a friendly or social person, he looks kind of short-tempered, it will be wise to not bother him much.

"Hi, may I know who you are?" I asked me nicely.

"I'm Daiki Aomine and I'll show you around Kise" he answered and looked at my eyes like waiting for something to be said, he has such a beauty navy orbs as deep as the ocean, I could stare at them all day long, _Ryouta snap out of it_.

"Oh, nice to meet you Aomine" I smiled at him, he gave a confused look and all of the sudden he glared at me all angry, but why? As I guessed he is not a friendly kid better go before he gets angry, he seems strong.

"What it is? If you don't want to show me around you don't need to, I can't do it on my own" I said angrily, I shouldn't do this if I wanted to have friends but he has spent all the class looking at me and now he is just glare at me like that, I stood out and stepped out of class, he then grabbed my wrist all of the sudden so strong that all memories flow back at me, like I was over there again.

"_Ryouta-kun be a good kid and don't shout, okay?" he said while with one hand was covering my mouth and with the other he was grabbing my wrist so strong I thought he will break me, I nodded and he patted my head, I was so scared._

"_B-but Areki-sensei have I done something wrong?" I asked confused and sacred, he was hurting my wrist, I've been a good kid then why are you holding me like this._

"_Yes, you have and that's why I have to punish you because you've been a bad kid" he started stroking my tights; in that moment I was so little to understand the meaning behind all his despicable actions._

"_Ba-bad? Why?" my eyes started to be filled with tears and I started to sob, he slapped me, my eyes grew wider, I was so frightened I couldn't move, I stroked my burning cheek, now I was terrified._

"_Shut up! Stupid kid, don't you see I'm making you a favour me, who will want to do this with a kid like you, so be quiet and let me do, okay?" he took my pants away and he started to touch me and it feel so disgusting, I didn't want him to do this to me._

"_No! Don't touch me! AOM-! Save me! Save me" I started shouting with all my lungs until I was breathless, I heard someone rushing over where we were and I felt relieved but I don't know what happen later, the last thing I remember is the fury on the face of my teacher, his eyes red of anger, and his fist smacking against the wall and letting me unconscious, I fade away after that, hearing people talk but it was like they were so far away I couldn't listen to them._

_The next day I woke up on the bed of a hospital, my parents besides me and I felt happy but then I looked at them and my mom didn't even look at me when I woke up and my father seemed furious with me, but why I haven't done anything wrong or it was really my fault the teacher did that?_

_Why did I have to remember this? Why did he have to touch me? Stop it, go away! Don't touch me._ I was battling with myself to not make any rush action; I couldn't have a breakdown here and in front of him of all the people.

"What are you doing?" _Don't touch me _those words were left unspoken, I glared at him icily.

"Nothing, come I'll show you around" he said as he stepping out of class ignoring my glare.

_What's wrong with him? He just stopped. _I looked at him curious, is he on here still? He seemed lost in thought just like me moments ago. What are you thinking? He has such a handsome face, something seems off, and I want to touch him, to be near him, to feel his warm, I want him, I have never feel this urge with anyone.

"Why are spacing out?" I said while poking his cheek, I couldn't surpress the urge to touch him for an unknown reason.

"Eh? I was just thinking something, come I'll show you around" he said turning his face.

We walked in silence all the time, the silence was only broken when he gave me the directions of the different rooms, his voice calm me, is like I had hear it somewhere before, I was walking behind him, he is so tall, I keep staring at him for a while and then I realised what I've done, come to earth Ryouta, he seems a strong person,_ will he want to be my friend?_ Maybe he isn't as friendly as he looked and I will really like to be able to be his friend.

"So, are you going to join any club?" he asked all of the sudden making me come to reality once again.

"Maybe, I don't know I'm a busy person" I said with a snort, even if I wanted _he _wouldn't let me have fun, he won't let me do anything I like.

"Why do you have a partial job?" he asked with a curious look.

"More or less" I answered, what else can I say, _I can't because he has forbidden me to do anything_, but I can't say that, can I?

He then turned abruptly at me and put his arm in from of my face, which shocked me, he was waving his big arms in front of my face, I widened my eyes, for a moment o thought he was going to punch me.

"Look at my wristband Kise" he said showing it, I looked at him confused, it was a yellow wristband.

"What is with that?" I said, _why are you showing me that? Wristband? Wristband… _

"C'mon show me yours, _now_" he said with and angered voice, he seems that he is getting angry for an unknown.

"Mine? What are you talking about? I don't have any" I said with a scowl, he is a weird guy, _why will I have one?_

He pulled my sleeves up abruptly catching me off guard, he saw it, look that face he is putting, he is pitying me and disgusted, I don't need your pity or the pity of anyone, you think I needed, you must be much better with your life now.

This boy is starting to anger me but why I have always been good dealing with people but he seems to catch with my guard down always, _why? How can he?_ Must be because I feel safe and calm around him, like I can trust him, but doesn't give him the right to do this to me like he owes me.

The anger on me was raising and all I saw was my own hand slapping his face with all my strength, _why are you looking at me like that? Stop it, let me alone. You don't know me, you don't know anything. I don't want you to look at me like this, not you._

_Not you?_ Why not him? I just meet him why would I care.

"Stop touching me you _freak_" my voice showed all my anger, I was desperate to get a hold of myself, to calm down.

I wanted to shout at him but all I could manage to do was run away from him, letting him behind, I run and run until I found an empty classroom when I entered I could feel my knees go weak and tears building up on my eyes, _why it hurts my chest so much? Why does it feel like I'm crawling? Who the hell is this boy? Why does he have this much effect on me?_

I put my trembling hand on my pocket to retrieve my pills, it's better to take them now; I almost had another breakdown because of that _boy._ For now it will be better if I avoided him.

I better skip class for today; I don't feel strong enough to keep on here. I went to class to retrieve my things and go and when I turned to leave class there in the door was the class representative.

"Where are you going Kise-kun?" he asked.

"Well, I don't feel good, I think I'm catching a cold so I'm going home to rest" I said averting his glare, I got catch.

"Kise-kun if you have any _problem_ you can talk to me" he said it like if he knew something.

"Yeah, don't worry and thanks Kurokocc—"_what was I going to say? cchi? What's that?_ It almost slipped something weird from my mouth, what was that?

I ran out before he could answer, what's wrong with me, this is not good, something wrong with this school, everything affect me, is like they are getting so easily inside the barriers I construct to avoid any trouble but how? This whole school is driving me crazy.

o0o

_rist;tched the back of my headfround the school?"led at him._

_with his so dazzling smile "were drooling over. he didnt at_

When I reached home I saw _his _shoes, _what does he want know? _I took my shoes and entered ignoring the presence that was on the kitchen eating and went to my room, I know that will anger _him_ but I'm not in the mood to talk to _him_ right now, he just come with one reason and I didn't feel like pleasing him today, I stood there looking around my room, it was filled with boxes still unopened, and I had the urge to search for that wristband but it will be impossible I had it, right? I started to open each box removing all the stuff inside, there's only one box left and still I didn't find it but this box was from my things from when I was little and I didn't want to open it because it didn't bring pleasurable memories but I did it anyway and in the end of the box it was a wristband, it was navy, it remember me from his eyes.

And then I heard _him_ storming to my room shouting, I caught the wristband and looked at it better.

"Ao….cchi…" the wristband fell to the ground and I felt I was losing it, I was having a breakdown, I couldn't breath and my vision was starting to get blurry, I kneeled on the ground because I couldn't stand any longer.

"How dare you to ignore me Ryouta!?" I heard him yelling getting near my room _help me_ I couldn't bring myself to say it, I was starting to feel dizzy.

He opened the door brusquely and entered, he looked at me and rushed to my side, is good that he came today to do it because he can help me now, if he hadn't come I would had to face this all alone, I gave him a faint smile.

"Ryouta you shouldn't push yourself that way and you know it" he pulled me from the ground laying me on the bed.

"Give me my pills please" I said pleading.

"Kitty you should take better care of yourself, those one day on school push you to the edge? Or is it because you've been _playing_?" he said giving me the pills and he touched my face "When you feel a bit better we can play, it's been a while and I'm sure you want it as much as me" he said with a dark smirk.

"Shougo stop it, I don't feel well" I yelled, as much as my lungs permitted me after the attack, at him but that wasn't a wise move but in that moment I wanted to be alone, I didn't want to be touched by anyone less _him! Him? Who_ _I'm talking about?_

He leaned to kiss me furiously but I felt more disgusted than usually, must be because I'm not feeling well, so I bit his lip making him bleed and I pushed him away as I could, I could see the fury on his eyes rising more and more. He got away from me and touched his lips now bleeding even more then and evil smirk appear on his face.

"Kitty did you just bit me?" he asked looking at my face.

"Yes, I don't want to be touched by you!" I could feel myself trembling knowing what my punishment will be but I face him not backing of.

He stood up and went to my desk where there was a box I know what that box contained so I tried to get out of my room but I was so weak that I couldn't even get out of bed and he looked at me amused by the fact I wouldn't be able to stop him, he held me and he tied me to the headboard with the handcuffs, I hate those things.

"Now, now little kitty let's have fun" he said approaching me to kiss me again, biting my lips returning it.

_Why? Why it have to be always like this? Oh, is true Ryouta who will want a broken person, don't forget who you are, _my tears starting to fall down my face I couldn't stop them, my own thoughts hurting me like this, is fine let him do like always, if he doesn't hold you who else will do so who cares what he does, I just have to do the same I do always lay there letting he do whatever he wants until he gets tired and go, just like always, _now close your eyes don't think, forget it all, everything_ I could hear my mind repeating this again and again like a mantra.

o0o

When he was done he went, I looked at my body disgusted at my own self, I stood up leaning on the wall because I was still to weak to walk on my own, even in my condition he still this to me, I went to the bath to clean me, stood in front of the mirror to have a clear vision of myself, I'm such a pitiful person, like my mother I'm just a _whore_.

"Look at yourself Ryouta, you are a completely _whore_" I said laughing bitterly at myself while one of my tears rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away.

I turned and entered the shower putting the coldest water, _please let me feel something I don't care if it just pain but let me feel it. _I stood there under the water looking blankly to the wall I don't know how much time I spent there but I could feel my body going numb, so I got myself out of the shower and caught a towel to dry myself.

"It's already dinner time…" I whispered to myself.

I didn't feel like eating so I went to bed, today it's been a really long day, I sat on the bed and opened the drawer from my nightstand and caught a bottle of pills and took two of them, this will help me to sleep, I laid on my bed starting to feel sleepy I closed my eyes and in some seconds I was asleep.

_I was on a kindergarten that I didn't recognise and there were three kids playing, one bluenette looking cocky and smirking, a red haired kid that looked mad at that kid and a teal haired kid that was looking at them, laughing and running, one of them turned to look at me and rushed towards me, it was the bluenette kid._

"_Idiot what are you doing? Let's go play" the bluenette kid said catching my hand, and I realised that my hands was petite as my body, I was a kid too, running to the other kids._

"_Kise-kun, what took you so long?" the teal haired kid said._

_Why are they talking to me like if they know me, who are them? I tried to look at them at the face but all I could see were blurry faces and then they started talking all at the same time I couldn't understand nothing, I covered my ears scared._

_This is scary, I'm scared, please, someone, anyone, take me out of here, please, I sat there holding my knees then I felt warm hands holding mine strongly and looked up to face the owner of those hands but his face blurry I couldn't see him, but this one wasn't and I as well we were no longer kids._

"_Kise, don't worry I'll hold your hands like I promise you" the calm voice said me holding my hands even stronger I feel all my fears fade away._

"_Who are you? Why I can't see you?" I asked not letting go of those warm hands._

"_Kise idiot it's me Aom-"he said stroking my face._

"_What did you say? I couldn't hear it, repeat it, please" my voice was shaking I could feel my tears rolling down my cheeks, I was so nervous._

"_Kise, don't worry I'll say it as many times as you want I'm Aom-" he said wiping my tears away._

"_I can't hear you!" I said holding his hands even stronger, I was starting to shake._

_He looked at me smiling and stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes, I wanted to feel him more when he stopped caressing my cheek I opened my eyes to see that he wasn't there any longer. I stood up scared looking all the directions but all I see was black and black, nothing, there was no one there._

"_Where are you?" I asked pleading to him to come back._

"_I still don't know your name, please come back" I yelled desperately._

"_You promise me you will hold my hands if I was scared, I'm scared" I kneeled crying._

_I begged and begged for him to come back but he didn't and then someone appear behind me caressing my head, I turned to see if it was him again but to my displease the one who stroke my head now was Shougo._

"_Ryouta give it up, he is not coming again" he said laughing._

"_But he promise me" I yelled._

"_If he promised you, where he was every time you were scared and you needed someone?" he kneeled to be face-to-face with me._

_It's true every time I was scared and alone, no one was there to save me, to help me when I asked for help, no one was there for me, I was alone, and no one wanted me._

"_You see Ryouta, let's face it, you are defective material, who would want that?" he asked caressing my face._

_I looked at the ground, I couldn't give him an answer because all he said was true, who will want a broken person, a tainted one, used and defective, no one will want me that's why no one will come to save me. I started to laugh with all my strength like a maniac who has lost all his sanity, after all I has already lost it, I was waiting for a prince who will rescue me but I was not a princess._

"_It's true Shougo, you are right" I answered smiling at him and the stood up facing him and wiping my tears away._

"_Good Ryouta" he said patting my head._

And then the clock went off awaking me, bringing me back to this empty house, I sat on the edge of the bed trying to wake up a bit more and I opened the drawer to catch the other bottle and took two pills.

I went to the bathroom to shower and dress myself to get ready to school again, I hope today everything it's more calm than yesterday.

I went out of home and closed the door, I put my hand on my pocket and there was something I catch it to see and it was the wristband, I was surprised, how did this end up here? Him and me share this little thread, is like we are bonded by fate but that's merely impossible, those things only happen on those soup opera I watch but it would be nice if it were true, I looked at the wristband and clench it on my hand returning it to my pocket and then I headed towards the school.

* * *

Well this one got longer than the other xD

I hope you like it, tell me your opinion about this chapter v

The next to 2 chapter will be from Kise's POV

I will change rate to M but there won't be any smut scene until later chapters so be patient ; A ;


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for all the love you are giving me ; v ;

This chapter is POV's Kise

If anyone know a beta please PM, i need help

Well i'll stop bothering, here is chapter 4

* * *

I walked out of home and went down the street to go to school; looking at the sun I covered my eyes with my arms, the shining sun is far more irritating than ever, how can something be so shiny? I and this blazing sun are so different, that must be the reason we don't stand each other.

I keep walking down the street lost in my thoughts until something blocked my way, _that presence is so familiar to the one of my dream_ that by it self irritated me, all those desperate feelings flowed and without realising I throw a disgusted glare to the one in front of me, I was reviving my dream.

"You, will you mind stepping out of the middle, you are blocking my way" I said without even looking at him, I felt unnerved.

Then the teal haired boy came between us "Good morning Kise-kun" _Kise-kun? Where else have I heard that? _Oh, true the class representative.

"Oh, morning, I didn't see you were my classmates, sorry" I said with one of my dazzling smiles.

"Morning Kise" Kagami said and then he dragged the bluenette with him and started walking ahead of us that relieved me because I can't understand that boy, he keeps glaring at me and being so rude I don't know how to handle him.

"How are you today Kise-kun? You seem tired" the small teenage asked me looking at me, he seemed worried about me and I was overcome by a warm feeling that I had never felt before.

"I'm fine, it's just I couldn't sleep properly, that's all" I waved my hand to let him know it was okay, well this is not actually a lie, part of the reason is because of that.

"Kise-kun, I will like to talk to you after school, if it's fine with you" he asked me, that mean we'll hang out outside the school like normal classmates.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do" I grinned.

Finally maybe I'll be able to make a friend, I feel myself lit up to that thought, with that I realise that the dream I had was actually a nightmare, as you can see I'm making friends, I'm not alone and since they don't know what happen on the past they won't judge me.

We walked to school talking about trivial things, giggling at stupid things, it was funny but I don't know why this felt like I've done this somewhere before, but _where?_

In front of us I could see the bluenette boy giving us small glance, looking at us all the time. He is not a nice guy, he is like a beast, at least that's my first impression and for his rough looks I don't think I'll change my opinion any time soon.

o0o

The class ended in the blink of an eye and I saw the teal haired boy heading in my direction and I could feel my smile growing wider by the moments, this small guy gave good vibes and he made me feel good and comfortable around him.

"What is it Kuroko?" I asked.

"Kise-kun could you come with me for a moment?" he said looking at my eyes.

"Of course" I stood up to follow behind him.

We stepped out of class and he directed to follow him, we walked trough a lot of long corridors until we reached a small class, he made a gesture to stop by.

"Here we can talk without no one interrupting us" he said while holding the door and making me a gesture to enter the room.

Inside the room I glanced over the room, it was a small room with a few chairs and tables, maybe it was a little storage, I walked towards one chair and I sat.

"What is it? What did you want to talk with me?" I asked.

"What do you think of Aomine-kun?" he asked and that confused me.

_That he is such a rude person and with no manners at all _that's what I wanted to said but I played innocently "Why do you ask?" I said.

"Well, you see he is my friend and I know that he seems to have problems when he want to put his feelings into words, he really wants to be your friend Kise-kun, trust me" he said with a faintly smile.

"Really? My friend?" I asked astonished, well his actions don't measure his words but maybe is like Kuroko said and he doesn't know how to express it. Everything is going so well, maybe I'll make another friend "Don't worry Kuroko, he didn't do anything and I'll like to be his friend too~!" I grinned, everyone can err, we are humans and have mistakes.

"That's good, but don't get angry with him, sometimes he can be so blunt but he is a good person" he sighed.

"It's fine, now that I know I think I'll be able to understand him" I said.

"Thank you Kise-kun" he said.

"I'm new in the school so I want to make friends" I smiled.

"Then consider me your friend because I already do" he said with a soft smile.

"Really!? Okay~!" I smiled contently, I couldn't contain my happiness.

"Well, let's go to class, the break it's almost over" he stood up.

"I'll go later I have to make a call" I excused myself still smiling.

We parted ways, everything is going well I have to tell him so I went to the rooftop to make my call to a certain violent grey haired boy even though he is like he is I still consider him my friend, people can't be picky when they don't have any friend and after all he has always been there, he has already saw me in bade shape an he still clung to me.

I dialled his number waiting for him to catch the phone and then I hear it.

"Hi Shougo~!" I said cheerfully, nothing could destroy my mood right now, even if he did one of his dirty jokes, I wouldn't care.

"You seem extremely happy, don't tell me you found someone at school that can make you _happy_" he said sarcastically but I didn't mind, there it goes.

"Yep! I did and not only one but two people" I ignore it the meaning behind his comment.

"Really? That's good little kitty~! Let's talk later, okay?" he said "And give me all the details, you know what I mean" he laughed.

"Yeah, I know I'll be there like always, the usual spot, no?" I asked.

"At the same club at night, I can't wait to hear about these two people and to know how are them and what do you do together and all that stuff, you know" he said.

"You sound ready for it already, aren't we a bit eager?" I giggle.

Then I hear the door open behind me and someone stomped out with a face so mad and eyes full of anger, that face that I had saw so many times before and unfortunately that I still see, it always managed to send shivers down my spine and I could feel myself trembling at the mere thought of that person.

_I was on my room doing my homework like any other day, it was late and I hear the door of home opened and some yelling, my parents were fighting again, lately they seemed to fight more and more and for little things. Then someone storming into my room, opening the door of my room in a rush way, I turned to face that person and I smiled when I saw his face._

"_Dad, welcome back~!" I said happy._

_He looked at my disgusted and mad, his eyes full of anger and ready to release all his fury "You little slut, how dare you!?" he slapped my face making me fall from my chair to the ground, I stroked my cheek, I couldn't understand why would he do that, I looked up to him._

"_D-daddy?" the tears were starting to build up on my eyes._

_He threw me a disgusted stare like he was ready to puke, like I was nauseating "You think crying will help you always? You little whore, now everyone is talking about you and that teacher!" his fist landed on my face, and I bit my inner cheeks drawing blood inside of my mouth, the taste was disgusting and a yelp escape from my mouth._

_I bit my lower lip to hold my tears and then through the corner of my eye I saw my mother leaning on the frame door and then I felt a kick on my stomach, making me gasp from the pain "Mommy, help me!" I yelled and she stayed there looking how father keep hitting me and hitting, all the hits landed on my head and my stomach and I was starting to feel dizzy and I could barely feel any pain, she didn't do anything to stop the man that has lost his sanity, she kept there looking at me like if I was a mere stranger._

"_You should be ashamed of you, Ryouta, you are filthy and I can't even look at you without getting mad" he kept hitting me until he was satisfied._

"_Now learn the lesson and don't ever make hear that you were with any man, you hear me filthy faggot, you hear me!?" he shouted._

_Even if I opened my mouth any understandable sound would left my mouth so I just nodded and then my parents went out of my room letting me there alone in a fetal position holding my knees strongly and letting my tears run free down my cheeks, I felt so betrayed by both my parents._

_There in that instant I wanted to disappear and I wished that Ryouta Kise had never existed but even if I prayed and prayed that will never come true._

_From that point on I started to have void on my memories and every time I tried to remember something I started to feel really sickly, maybe that was one way to escape this kind of life I had or maybe all the hits were making me dumber than I was but I didn't care because as I wished that Ryouta was disappearing._

_Why every time I see you I have to remember my past?_ Every move you do stir up something inside me that start yelling to be set free, all this memories I'm trying to lock up and don't see them ever again, I was brought back to reality by Shougo's voice, he was asking me what was happening.

"…sorry…I-I'll call you later, bye" my voice sounded like it was about to break I was starting to tremble, I felt agitated, I choked on my own word and hung up, I put my phone on my pocket and started walking to the door I needed some time to calm but he stood in front of me blocking my way.

"Calling your boyfriend?" he said not meeting me eyes.

"Even if it was is none of your business" I said while trying to pass through but he didn't move an inch, what's wrong with him, I know Kuroko said that but this is too much.

"So you don't deny it, what are you a faggot?" he said while laughing, what the hell!?

Why everyone retort to that _why are you gonna hit me too?_ Were the words that didn't come out of my mouth, this situation was so overwhelming.

My eyes grew wider after my realisation, it's true Ryouta what did you expect no one want a defective and broken person, _friends don't make me laugh_, and then I faced him with a big mocking grin "What if I am? What if I like it taking up the ass? What I do with my life is not of your concern" I said full of disgust of myself, it was the truth after all that's what I've been doing with Shougo even if it was against my will at the beginning at some point I gave up and I let him have his way.

In his face I could se he was getting madder at me and then I felt him grab my arm so strong and I couldn't release myself from his gripe, the fear started to build up on my and then I feel my head hit the ground, he had throw me to the ground, he pinned me down and placed my arms over my head, his gripe even stronger than before.

"Then since you like those kind of things and I feel like doing it, let's play" what is he talking about, no I don't want this, please stop, _NOT YOU! PLEASE, NOT YOU! DON'T DO ME THIS! _I wanted to yell.

But I couldn't because then I felt my lips were smacked against his own, he started to kiss me fiercely, smacking our lips together, that's not a kiss, it was awful, worse that any kiss I had until now, it made my chest ache pained, I felt that I wasn't worth of anything, that no one out there care for me _I'm going to be used as a toy always_, I was alone.

He started to go to my jawline and then my neck; he started to bite my skin softly until he sank his teeth into my tender skin making me bleed, I screamed from the sharp pain I felt, I know I was bleeding but I couldn't feel any pain at all because what he has done was way more painful.

When I felt his gripe loose I pushed him out of me as strong as I could, I stood up and looked at him in disgust, I glared at him fiercely.

_Why do people love to betray and use others?_

"Don't ever get near me…you…you…"_You are just like the others no different at all _those words were left unspoken, my voice was starting to break, this was so much for me it was just my second day in this school and I had to deal with all this crap.

I was shaking I don't know if it was because I was scared or because I felt betrayed by him, I rushed out of the rooftop and I had to bit my lower lip for stop any tear from rolling down my face, I wasn't going to cry in front of him.

I ran and hide on one empty room I sat there drawing my knees near and hiding my face there, tying to secure myself, when class was over I didn't go to home because I wanted to talk to Kuroko I needed to talk with him, I had the feeling he will help me to feel better even if I didn't tell him everything because this is something you can say easily.

o0o

When I hear the bell rang letting know it was the end of the classes, I wiped my tears and I steadied myself to look decent, I walked out of the room and ran to the class praying I wouldn't come across of Aomine.

I entered and I felt someone tugging my shirt my behind, I turned scared I will be faced by a bluenette boy but instead I met a pair of teenagers, I sighed relieved.

"Hey, your neck is bleeding!" the red haired boy said alerted.

I covered my neck instantly, I have forgotten about it, I was so focused on my mental pain that I forgot about my physical pain "don't worry, it's nothing" I chuckle nervously "Well let's go, shall we?" I changed of topic and it seems they decided to let it go because they didn't say anything related to it again and we went to the lockers.

o0o

"Kagami, do you want to join us? We are going out to eat something" I said.

"I'm sorry, next time, I have an appointment already with Aomine" I flinched to the very mention of his name, _that beast_.

"Oh, I see, then next time" I said with my bangs covering my face now.

Then I saw Aomine walking towards us, I turned to avoid eye contact with him, I could feel myself starting to shake again just having him near.

"Let's go Kagami" he said aloud.

"Okay, sorry Tetsu, I'll talk to you later, bye Kise" he then turned towards the bluenette.

"Bye _Aomine-kun"_ the teal haired boy saying, putting emphasis on his name.

"Bye Kagami~!" I said with a giggle, I can't let this affect me, this is not the first time this happen to me but why is so devastating to be betrayed by him.

I turned to face the teal haired boy who looked at me with a pained expression, I titled my head confused by his expression.

"We should go to Kise-kun" he said walking.

"Yeah, so where are we going?" I asked looking up the sky, it was starting to be clouded and it was barely possible to see the sun.

"We are going to Maji burger, they make the best vanilla shakes" he said expressionless.

"Okay~!" I said smiling, I still have Kuroko to be my friend and that Kagami guy seems nice too but still it would have been nice being friend with Aomine _What the hell are you thinking!? He just attacked you and you are already forgiving him_ I slapped both sides of my side trying to make me see reason.

We walked in silence towards the Maji burger; I walked behind him all the time. I'm still new on the city so I don't know it very well; it seems like a nice city.

We reached the Maji burger and he ordered his vanilla shake, he offered to treat me to something but I decline it, I wasn't hungry not after all that happen.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked starting the conversation.

"Did something happen between Aomine-kun and you after our conversation?" he asked looking me directly at my eyes.

I averted his eyes and looked down letting by bangs cover my face "Why do you ask? Nothing happened" I said without daring to look at him.

"Kise-kun is he the one who did that to your neck?" he said trying to reach my head to make me face him but I moved afar from his reach, I could feel my eyes sting asking me to let them release the tears I've been holding.

"Kuroko…he…*sob* why? I haven't done anything *sob*" I couldn't hold my tears any longer and now they were rolling freely down my cheeks and the room was starting to be filled by my sobs, he trespassed so easily my barriers better said I had let him do that.

"Kise-kun we should better go to my house to have more privacy" he said and then I looked around everyone was looking at us and I nodded at him, he stood up and came to my side, holding my hand and leading me out of the Maji burger to his house, I'm so glad I met someone as nice as Kuroko, is nice that he cares and worries about me so much but I still feel like something is missing but _what?_

When we reaching he gestured me where his room was and he said to go there that he will catch something to drink and eat for both, I walked up the stairs to where his room was, it wasn't small but it wasn't big, it was warm and comfort much better than my own room, he had a picture of Aomine, Kagami and him on his nightstand, _those three must be really good friends_.

After a moment he entered the room with some snacks and some drinks, I started eating the snacks, now that I had cried and I had let it out I was hungry.

"Kise-kun I apologise for Aomine-kun's behaviour" he said apologetic to me and handed me over a big band aid for my neck "I'm sure you want to hide that" he said pointing at the bloody hickey and I nodded.

"Thank you Kuroko" I caught the band aid and covered my bruised neck.

"I think Aomine just hate me" I chuckled, feeling the pain on my chest growing.

"I assure you that Aomine-kun will never come to hate you, no matter what, he is unable to" he spoke those words and he was so sure about it that it made want to trust him but I couldn't.

_Like I could trust your words,_ that's what I wanted to say "I don't know what to think Kuroko" I looked at the ceiling, stretching my arms.

"You know the first day he treated me roughly too, talking about a wristband" my eyes were still fixated on the ceiling, one hand on my pocket feeling the wristband.

"That wristband is so important to Aomine-kun" he smiled "Someone really important to him gave it to him" he looked deep in thought like he was remembering something.

_It was a sunny day and it was the day before Kise had to let us because he was moving far away, he didn't say us the reason why. We were all devastated because we were going to be separated but the two that were more sad were Kise and Aomine even though this one didn't show it, I knew he was the one who really wished to be with him but we were kids and we couldn't do anything to stop this._

"_Kurokocchi, I made this wristband for Aominecchi, you think he will like it?" the blond kid said blushing, displaying two wristband, one blue and the other yellow, those colours remember me of them._

_I hold his hand to reassure him "I'm sure that Aomine-kun will love it"_

"_You are right" he said cheerfully "But you know I'll miss you all, I wish we could be all together" his voice sounded so sad._

"_Don't worry Kise-kun we'll meet again, I'm sure of it" I said to comfort him but to no avail, he still seemed so sad until we heard a bluenette yelling at us, he was the only one who could still make him smile._

"_Oi, where the hell were you Kise, I've been searching for you" he said angry and then I saw that the face of the blond kid was no longer sad, and a very warming smile was displayed on his face and I felt my own smiled grow wider at that._

"_Well, I'll let you alone, Kise-kun wanted to give you something" I turned to face Kise and he looked at me and whispered "Thank you Kurokocchi, you are one of my best friends" and the turned to go with the blunette, I went out of the room letting them alone._

_Those two were meant to be and even if they were separated now they reunited again and I'll help them because they are my dearest friends._

I saw a smile painted on his face, he seemed so happy "Kuroko what are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"About two idiots that are bond to be together even when they don't know it" he chuckle.

"Love, huh? Kuroko do you have someone you like?" I asked innocently and I realised that the teal haired boy was blushing, what a rare sight he barely showed any expression and there he was blushing, _how cute._

I prefer this conversation better, I like to talk about Aomine but I don't like when the conversation is directed towards me, talking about love and all of it maybe this will help me to enjoy life like a normal teenager, talking about trivial stuff, about _love_.

Will I ever be able to feel it like Kuroko? Will someone out there love me even knowing I'm not flawless? It will be nice if it ever happen but let's face it Ryouta no one will ever come to love you, you are not worthy of the love of anyone who will want a person that is tainted.

* * *

I hope you have liked this chapter v

Here is a cliffhanger, who do you love Kuroko? hahaha like if we didn't know

Next chapter is POV's Kise again


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much again for showering me with your love ; v ;

I will update _**every** **Friday**_

Well here is another chapter from Kise's POV

* * *

There we were Kuroko and I, sitting on his room looking at each other in silence, the only noise that filled the room breaking the silence was the teardrops that were falling against his window, it had started to rain softly.

I was waiting for him to talk; he opened his mouth several times to talk but closed without saying anything, why is he being so shy.

Is the first time I see him fidgeting since I met him and there is something inside me that is telling me that he is not like that, then without knowing I was holding strongly the wristband that was on my pocket, _why I am holding onto this?_

"Kuroko, could I make a guess?" I asked looking straight at his eyes and he just nodded briefly "Could it be you like that Kagami guy?" he nodded stronger; his pale skin turned a deep scarlet and I smiled.

Why would I say that he likes Kagami? It's not like I know him enough to be able to guess something like this, I mean I wasn't able to see them interact at all.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of in loving another boy" I said to reassure him, no matter what other people say, this is love too and sometimes is more pure than any kind of love, but what can I say I love men myself.

"I know, but I'm sure that Kagami doesn't see me that way, he only see me as a mere friend" he said, there was no longer a blush on his cheek just a pained expression and I felt a sting on my chest.

"I think you should confront him, I mean you don't lose anything" I said, I didn't want him to look that way for an unknown reason.

"What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore, if I were to lose our friendship I don't know what I would do" he looked at me saddened by the thought.

"Then I'll go there and smack him for being able to reject you Kuroko!" I said pointing out my fist in a threatening way.

"Thank you Kise-kun, you are such a good friend" he said with a tiny smile.

What is this feeling flowing over my chest? Is so familiar, talking with someone about our deepest secrets being able to share everything without being afraid of being judged, wanting to protect each other, being there when we need it.

It feels like I've done this before and suddenly the gripe I had on the wristband became even stronger, something inside me was telling me Kuroko is someone important to me and someone I hold dear but is weird because this is the first I meet him, no?

"Kuroko have we meet somewhere before?" I said so low he couldn't hear me, I had the feeling that we knew each other but if it was true how I could forget someone as nice as him that will be impossible, I felt pained.

"What did you say?" he asked.

I waved my hands in front of my face in a dismissal way "Nothing, so let's make a plan to make a perfect date for Kagami and you~!" I said chuckling.

"Fine, I'll go along with you but with the condition you stay here because is raining like madly outside and I don't want to send you back in this kind of weather and besides tomorrow is Saturday so we don't have school, there shouldn't be a problem, right?" he asked with a hint of happiness.

"Really!? It's my first sleepover, I'm so happy, oh, true, call Kagami telling him tomorrow you want to see him~!" I grinned, I was so happy.

"Fine" he smirked and texted Kagami, they had a tiny conversation through the texts, and then placed the phone on the nightstand "He said to meet up on the court near the park" he said.

"You play basketball?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, the three of us are in the basketball club, we have loved basket since we were kids" he said walking to the door and then he stopped to face me "Let's go to make dinner Kise-kun" I nodded and went to the kitchen with him.

"You know to cook?" I asked.

"Only boiled eggs" I could feel myself doing a facepalm "You Kise-kun?" he asked.

"Well I know how to do a few meals, I guess I'll do the dinner" I chuckled happily someone apart from Shougo will taste my food, it feel nice cooking for others and see the satisfying looks they have after eating.

After eating our dinner we went to his room and he prepared other bed for me and lend me some pajamas that was so small on me I couldn't almost breathe, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to offend him.

He turned to face me "Kise-kun you will come with us tomorrow to the court too" he said and then he went to his bed, it was more a statement than a question.

"But Kuroko wouldn't I be in the middle of your date with Kagami?" I asked confused.

"Oh, don't worry, it'll be fine" he said turning his back to me to go to sleep.

I decided not to say anything, it seemed like he was plotting something but I did let it pass because I was tired, so I finished buttoning the shirt of the pajamas and I lay on my own bed and soon I started to fall sleep.

In the morning I was awoken by a weird fluff of teal hair so I blinked a lot of times to see if I was still dreaming but I was wide awake, I had never seen nothing alike to this, he has such a messy hair, it was so funny, I burst out laughing, the teal haired boy smacked my head showing a dark expression, I guess I hurt his feelings. Well is someone laughed at me when I just woke up I'll get mad too.

"Ouch, that hurts~!" I whined.

And then I felt him stroking my head tenderly "Kise-kun I'm glad your back to your old self" he whispered softly and I wasn't able to hear him.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Good morning Kise-kun, let's have breakfast and prepare to go to the court" he said making his way out of the room.

"Kuroko I'll go home to change I don't want to go with my school clothes" I said.

"Fine, then I'll wait here for you because you don't know your way to the park and I don't want you to use that as an excuse to sneak out and don't come with us" he said.

"Okay" I said.

How did he know what I was going to do that, I mean we just meet some days ago but it's like he know me from years ago or maybe is just that is easy to read me and he can know easily what I'm thinking, it will be nice to have known each other for such a long time, I chuckled.

"Well I'll be back soon~!" I grinned and made my way out.

"I'll be waiting" he said.

I went back home I opened the door and I stepped inside, he doesn't live far from me so it didn't take long, in a few minutes I was on my own house.

"Is anybody home?" I asked but no answer was given to me, what I was expecting.

I went to my room and I put on my best clothes, my room now was messed with a lot of my clothes placed around the room, today I'll be able to make a new friend, will Kagami be as friendly as Kuroko?

But I can't bother them much they are supposed to be on a date, Ryouta stop talking to yourself and get your ass out Kuroko is waiting you, really sometimes I can get myself lost in my own thoughts.

I rushed to his house because it took me awhile to get dressed and ready to go and I didn't want to make him wait any longer, people always say I'm worst than a girl when I have to get ready but that's not true, I just try to be presentable.

There he was in front of the house waiting for me, we waved at each other and I rushed to his side gasping for air.

"What took you so long? _He _is starting to get irritated" at that statement I wondered if Kagami was an impatient person, he didn't seem that much to me but you can't never judge a book by it's cover, right?

"Well then let's go, I don't want him to get upset at you" I chuckled.

"Yeah, to _me"_ he smirked.

Kuroko is acting weird but who cares maybe is because he is nervous about his date that must be, who wouldn't be I would.

Well let's go to the court, I walked behind him following him, humming to myself, I was so happy, it's my first time hanging out with friends, we reached the park there wasn't many people because there were tiny puddles, after all yesterday was raining all night long, and we could already hear the ball against the ground bouncing but it didn't sound like there was just one person playing.

We got near the court and I was able to spot Kagami running but he wasn't alone, who was the other I couldn't see it yet.

Then we entered the court and there was Kagami and Aomine, he looked so cool playing basketball, I felt my heart skip a beat, he is so cool, look at him he moves like it's as easy as breath to him, wait a moment, why is _Aomine _here? Kuroko set me a trap, I glared at him and he smirked, he got it all planned from the very beginning, how cunning of him. I wasn't ready to face him yet.

"Well let's go to play _Kise-kun"_ he yelled my name on purpose and then I heard the ball bouncing like it had fallen from the hands of the one who was playing and I could feel the two boys looking at us, I couldn't go now, it will be rude but I didn't want to be with him not after that.

"Hey, Kuroko what took you so long?" the red haired boy asked walking toward us.

"Kise-kun stayed at my home yesterday night and he had to went this morning to his house to change" I saw Aomine glaring daggers to Kuroko.

"Kise you know how to play?" Kagami asked me grinning.

"I've never played before so I'm not sure how I will do it" I responded.

"Don't worry, we'll he-"he was cut off by a certain bluenette "Come I'll show you it's easy" Aomine said approaching me, at that I backed a bit it was so sudden that it surprised me, I thought he hated me but he wants to help me, I don't understand him "Tsk" is what I hear, he was annoyed and I looked at him.

He scratched his head like he was searching what to say to me and how to say it, he was being thoughtful or at least trying to be it, he looked troubled all I could do was laugh, he had such a serious expression with his eyebrows so frowned it was funny, he looked like a fish out of the water, he looked at me with a confused look. I feel good for the first time of my life; it's been a while since I have laughed that much. He is a nice dude when you catch him in a good mood, is as Kuroko said he just doesn't now how to express himself with words.

"It's fine, if you keep thinking that hard I think your head will explode" I burst out laughing and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Oi, Kise don't you dare laugh about me" even though he seemed mad at me it wasn't like that at all, he looked at me with a big smile and soon enough he was laughing as hard as me.

I don't know why but any of us could stop laughing, the two others teenagers looked at us and the looked at each other smiling to themselves, the court was filled by the sound of our laughter only.

Is been a while since I felt so good, there was a lingering feeling on my chest but I didn't know what it was, is the first time feeling like this.

"Sorry, it's just I couldn't stop laughing" I said wiping my tears of happiness.

"Is fine, it's not a bad thing doing this from time to time" he said stroking my hair gently and smiling warmly at me, this was so different from the Aomine I met on the rooftop the other day.

He turned to go to the court with the other but I grabbed his shirt, I wasn't aware of my own actions something inside of me told me to hold him and to not let him go.

He turned and looked at me confused "Aomine… more…" I said and I could feel my cheeks feeling warmer and then I saw him scratching his head, _I am troubling you?_ I was going to say it before I felt myself being encircled by these strong arms; I hid my face in his big chest, and inhaled his scent trying to memorize it, this scent smell familiar, and the feeling to be in those arms is too. It was like I've done that before but that couldn't be true because I met him a few days ago.

I could hear his heart beating as fast and strong as mine but what is this feeling, I don't want to let go, I felt he strength of the hug and I held his shirt stronger, I rubbed my blushing face against his chest "…more…" I whispered and then I felt him kiss my head softly and delicately that took me by surprise it was the first time someone was so nice with me and I've never been treated this way, he treated me like I was a fragile person that will break if he was to be rough with me.

Maybe what I encountered the other day wasn't really Aomine, maybe he was upset about something and he vent out all his frustration on me like he could had done with other person, and this one here is who he really is. I wished the time stopped and stay there besides each other folded on those arms.

"*cough**cough* are we going to play?" a blushing red haired guy said and that made me come to my senses and I pushed Aomine away "y-yeah, let's play" I walked flustered towards the other teenagers and I could feel Aomine's strong stare on my back.

I saw Kuroko approaching Kagami and smacking him on the head "What was that for?" he yelled holding his head.

"It seems you wanted to be hit Bakagami-kun" the teal haired boy said and then turned to go for the ball.

"Kuroko come here and explain it to me!" he demanded.

"Even if he explained to you, you wouldn't get it _Bakagami_" Aomine said smirking.

"The hell _Ahomine_, you are not smarter than me!" he glared at him.

"Kise-kun, let's go play there, they will be for a will like that" the teal haired boy said and I followed him to the other part of the court.

"So Kuroko will be the one teaching me" I grinned and he nodded.

After a while the other two joined us and we started playing all together, it was funny playing basketball the four together, I teamed with Kuroko but we couldn't win them. When it was getting late we decided to eat at the Maji burger the four. This is what is like to have friends, I like it and I would like to hang out with them more times in the future.

"Well then let's go I'm getting hungry" Kagami said and we heard his stomach growling.

"Kagami-kun if it were for you the only thing you will do is eat and play basketball" the teal haired boy sighed.

"It can't be helped" the red haired boy scratched his head "I love those two things" my phone sounded and the three turned to look at me.

"Sorry, it's a message, I'll check it~!" I opened my phone to check the message and I started to tremble when I saw who the sender of the message was.

I felt Aomine touching my shoulder, patting it gently "Oi, you okay Kise? What is the message about?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, just my mother needs me at home now, sorry guys I can't go with you today" I lied and I faked a smile.

"Kise-kun, it's fine, next time we can go the four together" he said to me and stroked my arm "I want to let you know we will be there when you need us" he added and I looked at the other two who nodded in agreement with what Kuroko say and I smiled but this time I wasn't faking it.

"Thank you guys and see you~!" I said while walking away from them, when I was far from them I heard Aomine yell "Oi, Kise, I'll be there always for you, you hear me!?" I waved my hand to let him know I heard him and then walked away; it made me happy that he said that.

_Will I ever have another chance to eat with you guys? I wonder,_ I sighed and kept walking, what Aomine said keep repeating on my head _always there for me? Always? _Can I trust him, I want to but the question is should I trust him, I should give it a try after all I felt safe on his arms at the thought of that the image of Aomine and me hugging appeared making my cheeks turned pink, we hugged and I asked him for more, what I was thinking I shook my head and I sighed, that boy will be the end of me.

I kept walking until I reached the damm building.

This place should be burnt, it's already rotten so no one will mind one less building like this, and I entered, I went to the elevator and pushed the button with the number of the floor 12th and waited until I reached my destination.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked over in the direction of that door, during my walk to the door I greeted the clerks that I came across with and when I reached I opened the door.

"Did you call me?" I asked averting my eyes.

* * *

Next chapter will be Aomine's POV again XD

I hope you like it the little moment they had, poor them they were interrupt by Kagami hahahaha

Who is the person that Kise fears?

well i let you, until next chapter v


	6. Chapter 6

Hi readers : 'D

thank you so much for all your reviews in last chapters, it was fun seeing everyone blaming Haizaki xD

Well, here is chapter 6, Aomine's POV

* * *

I stood up from the bed and sat on the edge holding my head with my hands and sighing, that night I wasn't able to sleep and I wasn't sleepy either, what I'm going to do?

How I'm going to fix things when I don't even know how to talk without being an _ass_. While I was in my self hatred my phone vibrated it was a message, I opened to look at it.

_8:50AM_

_From: Bakagami_

_Get your ass to the court near the park now._

The hell with this message.

_8:51AM_

_To: Bakagami_

_Why should I go!?_

_8:51AM_

_From: Bakagami_

_That's what Kuroko said, and that if you don't come he will go to get you._

_8:52AM_

_To: Bakagami_

_Fine, I'll be there in a moment._

I let the phone on the nightstand and went to bathroom to take a fast shower after that I ate a quick breakfast and I ran to the court, maybe playing basketball with them will help me to clear my thoughts and I could try to ask for advice.

When I arrived to the court Kagami was alone doing some shots, I walked over the bench to let my bag there with Kagami's bag.

"Oi, why did Kuroko wanted to come here today all of the sudden?" I asked.

He stopped and threw me the ball "Yo, no idea, he only said me to come here and that I had to drag you too, that's all" he shrugged.

"Well then let's play until he comes" I smirked.

"That's what I wanted to hear" he grinned.

This was unusual maybe he wanted to lecture me about my behaviour, I know he didn't know it because I didn't tell him but he had made an idea of what was going on I suppose, so I will wait until he scolds me, I deserve it after all. We were there for a long time and I was starting to get impatient the one who want us to come is late, I was fuming.

"I'll send him a message" the red haired boy said.

"Yeah and tell him that he better moves his ass quickly" I responded.

We were there playing for two hours and then I heard Tetsu saying _Kise-kun _did I hear well, I turned to see it and there was the blond fidgeting at my presence for sure, I lose gripe of the ball and it went bouncing to other point of the court but I couldn't care less about the ball right now. My body was rigid by his presence.

"Hey, Kuroko what took you so long?" the red haired boy asked walking towards them.

"Kise-kun stayed at my home yesterday night and he had to go this morning to his house to change" _what the hell!? You little bastard! He is mine_ I glared daggers at him.

"Kise you know how to play?" Kagami asked him.

"I've never played before so I'm not sure how I will do it" he responded.

"Don't worry, we'll he-"I cut him off "Come I'll show you it's easy" I said approaching him and at that he backed a bit "Tsk" he is still scare of me, what can I do?

I scratched my head, okay Daiki now you have to say something nice to him, think, don't say anything stupid, please brain help me out here and then I heard him laugh that sound was like music to my ears, it's been really a while since the last time I heard him laugh so sincerely, but wait is he laughing at me I looked at him confused.

"It's fine, if you keep thinking that hard I think your head will explode" he burst out laughing.

"Oi, Kise don't you dare laugh about me" I said trying to look mad at him but I couldn't and I smiled at him and soon I was laughing as hard as him, it was contagious, I was glad he felt at ease around me once again, to feel we were back like one.

I don't know why but any of us could stop laughing, the two others teenagers looked at us and then looked at each other smiling to themselves. Maybe yesterday was raining but today was a sunny day and my mood was like the weather, I didn't know seeing him laugh again could make me this happy. But this is something I'll never admit.

"Sorry, it's just I couldn't stop laughing" he said wiping his tears.

"Is fine, it's not a bad thing doing this from time to time" I said stroking his hair as gently as I could to not scare him and I smiled at him.

I turned to go to the court with the other two to keep playing when I feel someone tugging my shirt and I turned to see a Kise grabbing my shirt that was really confusing.

Why is he doing this "Aomine… more…"I hear him said that so soft that it seemed he was whispering, but _more what?_ What does he want? What can I do to not scare him?

I scratched my head trying to think as hard as I could and then I looked at him and he was wearing such a pained face that my body reacted by itself and embraced the blond that was in front of me, my heart was beating madly, _did my Kise come back?_

And then I felt him bury his face on my chest and I held him tighter than before, _this time I'm not letting you go, _he was now holding my shirt with his hands and then I heard him talking again softly "…more…" _I'll give you anything you want _but I didn't say that instead I leaned to kiss his head and lost myself on his sweet scent. I couldn't believe he was once again wrapped between my arms.

"*cough**cough* are we going to play?" a blushing red haired guy said making Kise push me away from him _I'm so going to kill you _"y-yeah, let's play" I stared at my blond drifting away from me.

Before I could do anything Kuroko smacked Kagami on the head "What was that for?" he yelled.

He was saving your life you ungrateful idiot "It seems you wanted to be hit Bakagami-kun" the teal haired boy said and then turned to go for the ball.

"Kuroko come here and explain it to me!" he demanded.

"Even if he explained to you, you wouldn't get it _Bakagami_" I said smirking, Kuroko knew very well what was going on now unlike the dense Kagami.

"The hell _Ahomine_, you are not smarter than me!" he glared at me.

"Kise-kun, let's go play there, they will be for a while like that" the teal haired boy said and I saw them going apart from us.

"So Kuroko will be the one teaching me" he grinned.

They went to the other part of the court letting Kagami with me, I scratched my head.

"You screw up the moment Bakagami" I said.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it, I…" he scratched his head and blushed "I was jealous of you and him" he said looking in the direction of the two teenagers that had left.

The hell, don't tell me he likes Kise too but I'm not sharing him, he is _mine_; I glared at him to let him know he is dead meat.

"Are you saying me you like _Kise_?" I glared at him and I swear that if I heard an affirmative answer I was ready to spill his blood all over the court and no one will be able to stop me.

He looked at me with a shocked expression and with his mouth wide open "What!? NO! I like Kuro-"he covered his mouth and his face turned red, so red that I couldn't know if his hair was redder.

"I was about to kill you" I said dead serious I really mean it "If you do like him why don't you try talking to him, he is not against gays, he accept that I like, you know, _him"_ I said turning to see my blond running and giggling with Kuroko.

"But I'm scared, I tried various thing on the past but I couldn't read his face at all" he said scratching his head, he seemed troubled.

"Well you see…" he started telling me.

_In middle school when we were walking down the street to go home I was there alone with him because I always accompany him to his house and then I tried to hold his hand when we stopped on the zebra crossing._

_I looked the other way for a moment and I stretched my hand to grab his but when I got to get a hold of that hand, I realised that the hand wasn't petite so I turned to see what happen and I was holding hands with a old lady._

"_Thank you to help me cross the zebra crossing, you are such a good boy" she said, I couldn't said nothing so we crossed and I let go of her hand and then she pinched my cheek and went._

"_You are a good person Kagami-kun" he said faintly smiling and then my face was all red so turned to look in the other direction "l-let's keep going" I said._

_Now Taiga you have to hold his hand but this time I won't lose my target, I walked more near him and I held his hand, successful!_

"_Why are you holding my hand?" he asked and I thought I saw a small smile but that's impossible, he is always so expressionless._

"_W-well, you see…mmh…like this…you know….we won't get separated" he nodded and held my hand stronger walking more near me._

_I guess he believed that tiny lie and from that moment on every time we headed to his house we held hands but I couldn't read his expressions so I didn't know if he liked or not._

_But even so I was happy to be able to walk holding hands with him._

He blushed after telling the story "At that time I was the only one nervous about that and for him it was just like two friends holding hands" he said.

"The hell friends holding hands? I consider you my friend but I'll cut my hand before holding yours and walk like that" I said and then we stopped a brief moment to imagine us each other holding hands, we shivered at the mere thought.

"You know that Tetsu won't blush for a stupid thing like that, he is not like you" I said.

"What do you mean not like me!?" he yelled.

I scratched my head again "You blush easily, you are a shy person and he isn't" I responded "I think the best will be that you talked with him not with me" I said.

"Yeah, you are probably right and thank you for listening to me rambling" he said turning to go with the others.

"You're welcome Bakagami" I answered, after all you did the same for me the other time.

And I rushed to go with the others so we could play the four together, we played and played until it was dark so we decided to go to eat at Maji burger together, on our way to there we were on silence until Kagami broke the silence.

"Well then let's go I'm getting hungry" Kagami said and we hear his stomach growling.

"Kagami-kun if it were for you the only thing you will do is eat and play basketball" the teal haired boy sighed.

"It can't be helped" the red haired boy scratched his head "I love those two things" _those things and Tetsu_ I laughed internally at my own comment if I had said that I'm sure Kagami will have died.

And then the phone of Kise sounded and we turned to look at him.

"Sorry, it's a message, I'll check it~!" he said and opened his phone to check the message and he started to tremble, I could see his face has change from a smile to completely a terrified face.

I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, rubbing it as gently as I could "Oi, you okay Kise? What is the message about?" I asked worried.

"Nothing, just my mother needs me at home now, sorry guys I can't go with you today" he was obviously lying when your mother text you no one put that face unless you've done something to get her mad then I will understand but even so he looked terrified that's not normal.

"Kise-kun, is fine, next time we can go the four together" he said to Kise and stroked his arm "I want to let you know we will be there when you need us" he said and he looked at us and we nodded in agreement with what Kuroko had said and he smiled.

"Thank you guys and see you~!" he said while walking away from us, when he was far from us I yelled at him "Oi, Kise, I'll be there always for you, you hear me!?" he just waved at me in response to what I said and walked away, now his figure was fading away with the night.

I sighed and turned to face both of my friends who looked concerned about me I waved it off and walked towards the Maji burger.

"Aomine-kun we are here for you too" the teal haired boy said.

"Yeah, after all we are your friends too" the red haired boy said.

"Thank you guys" I said smiling "Better hurry because I'm getting hungry too" the other two agreed and we went there, is nice to have friends that care about you that much.

We ordered the same as always, Kuroko ordered his vanilla shake, Kagami ordered a bunch of burgers and I ordered one of the sets, we sat on a table apart from the others because Kuroko has asked he wanted a more secluded place, I don't know why.

When I was biting my burger Kuroko glared at me angry "Why did you do that to Kise-kun's neck?" Kagami and I spitted out some pieces of our burger, I wasn't expecting that and he says it like that, still sipping his shake so nonchalantly, I wiped my face.

"You were the one who did that?" the red haired boy asked in disbelief.

I scratched my head not knowing what to answer "Yeah…I did it and I regret it so much…" I stopped "…I don't know how to make it up to him" I lowered my head, regretting what I've done once again.

"If you want to make it up to him then we should spend more days like today, as I can see you still can't spend time with him alone" the teal haired boy said, his tone sounded a bit angry.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind going with you three, you know, it felt like Kise didn't leave us and we were those four kids once again" the red haired teenage said.

I nodded in agreement "I want to spend more of my time with…_Kise"_ his name was a mere whisper even thought they didn't hear it they knew who I was talking about.

"Aomine-kun, let's plan our next move" he said sipping his shake.

"Next move?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, it seems that Kise-kun can't remember us but that moment when you were hugging on the park I felt he was back so maybe if we keep hanging out with him he will remember us" he said.

"But why has he forgotten us?" I asked.

"That's something that even if we think as hard as we can we can't know, the only person who knows is Kise" the read haired boy responded "About our next move I thought we could go to the cinema?"

I raise and eyebrow and smirked "Wow, like a _date_, no?" I remarked that word and there was a blushing boy in front of me and he dares to deny that he isn't shy.

"That's a good idea Kagami-kun" he said ignoring my comment "Thanks Kuroko"

"Then next Saturday we will go to the cinema, on Monday we will tell Kise-kun" we agreed with him.

"We should exchanged our number's phone with him, it will be easier" I said, the truth is I really want his number maybe like this we could talk more and through the phone I can't be violent so it's a safe way to know each other better.

I saw Kuroko smirking "There's not an ulterior motive, is there Aomine-kun" he said raising an eyebrow and I could feel myself blushing, why is so easy for him to read me, is because I'm easy to read?

_Yeah, there is and I'm not one bit ashamed_ I wanted to say but I didn't dare to say it "No there is not" that's all I managed to say to defend myself.

We keep eating letting the conversation die when we were finished we stood up to go and bid our goodbyes on the door because we were going different ways.

"Aomine, I'll accompany Kuroko so I'm going this way" he said.

I smirked and looked at him but he knew I was going to tease him "S-shut up, let's go Kuroko" he said turning and Kuroko waved at me I returned the gesture and went.

Kagami how can you are jealous of me when you can be with him all the time unlike me, today I just spend the day with him thanks to Tetsu but I couldn't even walk him home if he has stayed I'll have tried but I guess he will have declined the offer but Tetsu will never reject your offer _Bakagami_ so you better talk with him properly and sort out your feelings with him or I'll tell him, this situation is not fair at all, I groaned.

I walked and walked until I arrived to my home there was a note under my front door, I kneeled down to catch it and my eyes grew wider to what I read.

_Get away from Kise, he already belongs to me_

The hell is this note, who is the bastard who wrote that, I could feel all my anger rising, _belongs_ and _Kise _were in the same sentence but it didn't involve me at all.

I looked around to see if the one who wrote that was still here but there was no one I entered home and smashed the door behind, I have to find the bastard who wrote that and when I find him I'll show him to whom Kise belongs and I'll gladly smack my fist onto his face to take those stupid ideas from his head.

* * *

I hope you like it, poor Aomine he is really worried, and he never can hide nothing from Kuroko xD

You liked that Kagakuro? hahaha Kagami is so shy, poor him


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is another chapter : D And once again thank you so much for showering me with your love, every time i read your reviews i write and write more

I know you will love'hate me in this chapter xD but even so i hope you like this

I already found a beta so next chapter will be all corrected, this one isn't edited so it might contain a lot of mistakes

Anyways i'll stop my rambling and let you read it

* * *

That morning I awoke with a bad taste on my mouth must be because of the annoying note I found the other day under my door, well I'll find that guy and teach him a lesson but now I have to get ready to go to school, maybe I should fix a bit my hair to look more decent and all, nothing special.

Will Kise accept to go on Saturday to the cinema? Why I am so nervous?

_It isn't a date so calm the fuck down Daiki. Okay focus and get your ass of home or you will be late._

I rushed out of the house to find myself facing my friends; if they had waited a bit longer they will have been late to school.

"Morning you two" I said.

"Morning Aomine-kun" he said smirking every time he does that I know that something is going through that evil mind of his and usually is not a nice thing.

"Yo Aomine" the other teenager said.

"Aomine-kun, were you late because you were fixing your hair to be handsome for Kise?" he pointed at my fixed hair and I heard Kagami laugh, I glared at him.

"You are such a sissy, getting pretty for your boy _Ahomine_" he laughed.

"Shut up _Bakagami_! And Tetsu why did you have to say that!?" I scowled.

"Aomine-kun I was just pointing out the truth" he sighed.

_I'm so done with you little bastard _"Anyway we should hurry or we will be late"

We walked to school but when we arrived the class had already started so we were scolded by the teacher, we sat on our seat to let the class continue and I turned to spot Kise's seat but there was no one there, was he late too?

The class ended and the break started I walked to sit with those two when I heard two classmate talking between each other about a boy whom has been hospitalised, I stopped to listen to them.

"You think he was on a fight?" the boy asked.

"Well, he always was there alone apart from everyone that must be the reason" the other responded.

"You must be right if not how you end up on the _hospital"_ the first boy said.

"And I have heard that is not the first time because he comes from a school I have friends and they told me that he was send to the hospital a few times too" the other added.

What are they talking about? Who is in the hospital? Where the hell are you Kise?

Calm down he must just be on home, they must be talking about other person and then I felt Kagami grabbing my arm and dragging me out of class following Tetsu that was ahead of us, we stopped when we reached a little room and Kuroko opened the door making a gesture for us to enter then he closed the door behind him, what is going on?

He sighed and looked at me.

"Aomine-kun, please don't cause a ruckus, okay?" his voice sounded wary and that was getting me more confuse.

"What are you saying Tetsu? Why will I cause a ruckus?" I asked impatiently and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun" he said to me and I stood up.

"Sorry for what?" I could hear my voice wavering.

"Please Aomine sit and listen to us for a moment" Kagami said standing in front of Kuroko.

After the conversation ended I was running aimlessly, like a person that has lost all sanity, I needed to get away from that place, away from all those things, from all they said.

I knew it I should have gone with him maybe like this he wouldn't have been hurt that badly, it's my entire fault, the conversation keep repeating and repeating over and over like a broken tape recorder that played inside my head.

"_Aomine-kun it seems Kise-kun has been hospitalised this Sunday that's why he isn't here today"_

No it can't be it can't! Why will he be there, he was okay the day before, he was laughing and playing basketball with us, we were having fun like in the past the four together.

"_The teacher said that Kise has been beat up by some guys on the street on his way home Saturday night, calm down, we couldn't know that will happen no one will expect something like that"_

But I should had accompany him like you accompanied Kuroko, I should have been there for Kise, I told him I will be there always and I failed, I wasn't there I couldn't protect the most important thing to me.

"_Aomine-kun it's not your fault so don't blame yourself, Kagami-kun is right no one would have expected that"_

Of course no one will expect that, who will!? Shit!

Everything is going so wrong just when he was back to being like his old self this will make him wary of us again and how much time is he going to be there? Which hospital is he in? I shouldn't have rushed out without letting them end the conversation but I couldn't keep on there the pressure on my chest was growing and growing was burning and aching.

_Kise I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I promise you I wasn't there to hold your hands like in the past._

_Where I am?_ I started to look around, I was on the middle of a park in a place I've never been before and there was no one over there, I was completely alone, this park is nice, is quiet in here like this I'll be able to calm down and think of all that had happened, I walked over to the bench in front of me and I sat there holding my head with my hands and my elbows positioned on my knees, after awhile I felt my phone vibrating on my pocket.

_11:53AM_

_From: Tetsu_

_Where are you Aomine-kun?_

_11:53AM_

_To: Tetsu _

_Somewhere on a park, why?_

_11:55AM_

_From: Tetsu_

_I know in which hospital Kise-kun is in._

_11:55AM_

_To: Tetsu_

_Tell me now then!_

Why isn't he answering me? Is he ignoring me? He knows how desperate I am and does that to me. If you don't speak up now I'll beat you up.

_12:10AM_

_From: Tetsu_

_Only if you come back so we can we go the three together._

_12:10AM_

_To: Tetsu_

_Fine, geez, I'll go back._

I rushed to the school again and arrived to the front door where Kagami and Kuroko were waiting for me with my bag, he handed me my bag over and he looked at me, seeing how desperate I was he sighed, well what did he expect.

"Well, where is it!?" I asked impatiently.

"Aomine-kun you should calm down and don't cause a scene, okay?" he looked at me serious.

"Fine whatever" I scowled.

"Then let's go" the red haired boy lead the way to the hospital.

o0o

We arrived to the hospital, it was a private hospital and was enormous, Kuroko approached the information desk and asked for the room which Kise was in when he was done he headed towards us and gestured us to follow him, we walked through a lot of long white corridors, all the doors were closed and everything was in silence, this place was so creepy, I don't know it was strange you couldn't see anyone and you couldn't here anything neither.

We reached our destination the door was closed too and Kuroko knocked we waited for response and I hear him.

"It's open, you can pass" we hear through the door and then Kuroko opened it and we were faced by a bandaged Kise incorporating himself on the bed.

His face was all bruised, he got a big purple on his face, and I could see a hint of surprise to see us there, his lips were broken and both of his wrists were bandaged even his throat was bandaged, he looked so pitiful there prostrated on that bed, and then I noticed there was another person on the room, a grey haired guy sitting besides the bed peeling an apple.

"Guys what are you doing here?" he asked confused to see us.

"Kise-kun we heard on school what happen and we came to visit you because we were worried about you" the teal haired boy said nearing the bed.

"Oi, Kise are you feeling better now?" I asked.

"Yep, so don't worry Aomine and thank you for coming" he smiled softly; it looked like it was hard even doing such a small thing.

"Hey, _Ryouta_ won't you present me your friends?" the boy said focusing on me, has he just call Kise by his name!? I could feel a vein on my forehead popping out.

"True, sorry, this is Shougo Haizaki, and well those are the friends I talked about, this here is Kuroko" he said scratching his head.

"Nice to meet you Haizaki-kun" he bowed.

"No need to be so formal we are all the same age" he said smirking and then directed his gaze over me again "and who will those two lovely boys be, _Ryouta~!"_

"Oh, true, this here is Kagami and that one is Aomine…" he looked directly at my eyes with a faintly smile and a soft blush.

"So now that we all know each other we can all be friends, _right_?" he remarked and then glared at me with that evil smirk still plastered over his face, why must this bastard be here.

"Yeah it will be nice" the blond said and then that grey haired guy cut a piece of the apple and turned to Kise "Say ah~! Little _Kitty_" did we all hear that, did he just called Kise _Kitty_ and then I felt Kagami grab my arm by behind so I turned to face him and he shook his head telling me not to do anything reckless, I clenched my fist and stood there watching that repulsing scene.

"Stop it Shougo" the blond glared at him "You are no fun at all, geez, I will go to the cafeteria to eat something I'll let you alone with your friends" he stood up and patted the head of the blond and walked in my direction bumping his shoulder against mine.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour" the blond looked apologetic.

"It's fine, don't worry" I tried to reassure him and then took the empty seat that was beside his bed.

We stayed there in silence for a while without knowing what to say and I realised Kise was giving me quickly gazes but every time I turned to face him he averted my eyes and he fixated his eyes to look at his hands that were on the bed on top of his lap.

_Does he want me to hold his hand?_ How will he? Not as if he remembers our promise. This is just me wanting to do it but I don't lose anything, right?

I lifted my hand to be able to hold his hand and then I felt something warm fell to my hand, I looked at him and I saw him crying.

"Oi, Kise are you okay!?" I asked shocked and I stood up and I was starting to tremble.

"Aominecchi, I'm sorry" we were frozen, every person on that room wasn't able to react to that said nickname, did he just call me _Aominecchi_, did he just say that nickname.

"I'm happy you still remember our promise" that brought me back to reality.

"How could I ever forget" I said looking at him.

He smiled softly, his cheeks were filled with tears that couldn't stop his way down his face, he looked genuine happy, and he looked so beautiful like an angel; my little sunshine was back to me.

"I'm so happy you remember us Kise" I said happily.

"I'm so sorry Aominecchi, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi I didn't want to forget any of you, I swear, you are my dearest friends, is just that I…I…" he stooped talking to us and looked at us smiling with a pained expression.

"Kise-kun, don't worry, is good that now you remember us" Kuroko said, he neared the bed to pat Kise's head.

"Thank you Kurokocchi" he said.

"Yeah, don't take it to heart, the good thing is that you are back so let's forget about what happen" Kagami said with a smile.

"Yeah Kagamicchi" he beamed.

"Kise this is for good, right? I mean this is not a dream?" I asked.

"Come closer Aominecchi" he said and I did as I was told and then he pinched my nose.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" I said rubbing my nose.

"If you feel it then it means you are awake, Ahominecchi" he said laughing.

"You bastard" I yelled and I looked at him.

The three of them were laughing and I could feel myself laughing with them too, this is so good to be true but it is he is here calling me by that stupid nickname that I missed so much.

I neared the bed and I engulfed him in a big hug.

"Ouch, that hurts" he whined smiling.

I pulled away "Sorry" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Dummy, I already have two broken ribs, you wanna make it worse" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" I said apologetic.

"I'm not scolding you and since when are you so submissive, if I recall no one could stop you" he said "you will say something like _the only one who can stop me is me_ or some sort" he said trying to copy my voice.

"True Aomine was always like that, he wouldn't listen to anyone" Kagami laughed.

"Well, that's not kind true because if I recall correctly he was always doing everything to please a certain blond and he would do anything that said person would say" Kuroko said and Kise blushed.

"Anyways, how are you Kise? How did you end here? And when will you be released?" I asked to change topic.

"I'm fine Aominecchi, you heard on school already I assume and they say in some days they will release me and I will be able to go back to school with all of you" he answered.

We talked mainly about the past and about our life now, Kise was dodging almost every question, he was hiding something from us but it wasn't the time to push him to talk.

"Sorry guys but I'm kind of tired" he said covering a yawn and the stretching his arms.

"Then sleep, we will be still here so don't worry" I said planting a kiss on his forehead, he chuckled and nodded.

I couldn't contain my happiness, I had a smile plastered on my face all the time but I wasn't the only one feeling like this.

After a while Kise dozed off and I covered him with the sheets.

"Aomine-kun he is back" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, he is back to us" Kagami said patting my shoulder and I just nodded to them not knowing what to say, today was one of the best days of my life probably, not counting the day I met the blond.

I stood up and looked at his face, he looked so calm now and in peace, his breathing was steady and I caressed his cheek tenderly and swept away the bangs that fell on his face, he is so beautiful.

"Who give you permission to touch him?" the voice came from the door we turned to be faced by that bastard but I won't let him get to me, right now I don't care what he said.

"Haizaki-kun he doesn't need your permission" Kuroko's voice sounded angry.

"Who asked you shorty" he said with a scowl.

Kagami stood in front of Kuroko angered "Don't you dare to talk to him like that" if I let them keep talking I'm sure Kagami will start a fight with Haizaki here on the room and I didn't want anything to bother Kise now that he seemed to have calmed down.

"The one you want to talk with is me so let's go out" I said.

"Aomine-kun are you sure?" he held my arm and I nodded "Yeah, don't worry, just take care of Kise while I'm out"

We went out of the room, I decided it will be wiser to get out of the hospital too to not cause any ruckus for the other patients that were resting on here, so we walked through the corridors to the back part of the hospital where there was a small garden for the patients to walk to my luck it was empty, we could talk without being bothered. I stopped walking and I turned to face him.

"So want did you want with me" I asked glaring at him.

"Just chat a little since now we are friends" he said smirking.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"About _Ryouta_" he laughed "Do you want to know why I call him little _Kitty_?" he asked laughing.

I was there and I couldn't say anything and then he walked over me leaned over my ear to whisper me something.

"Because he scratch me like one every time I do him and he purr for more and more, he is such a wanton little _Kitty_, after all he _belongs_ to me only, that's why you don't know this side of him or you do?" he said laughing harder and harder, he is the one that wrote that note.

Those words were sinking onto my brain, and I felt like thousands of daggers were stabbing my heart, this wreck and Kise, it can't be it's impossible, he is just lying, Kise will never do that with something like _that_, I felt my anger arise and my body reacted by itself, my knuckles met his nose broking it in the process and he fell to the ground and looked up at me smirking with his face bleeding.

"Now let's see what Kise say when he wake up and see what you have done to me for no apparent reason" did he just planned all of this to take him away from me but he was so wrong, now that Kise remembers me he will know that I've done this for a good reason.

"Yeah, let's see it" I said and he grinned.

"You sure do have faith" he stood up and walked inside and some nurse that came across took him to heal his broken nose.

I decided to return to the room and by the time I reached the room Kise was already awake, I smiled and entered the room looking at him so happy and then I saw Kagami and Kuroko that seemed to be down and devastated, I walked over to them to asked what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun" I saw a tear rolling down his cheek and Kagami rushing to hug him, all this situation was so confusing, Kagami took Kuroko out of the room letting me alone with Kise I turned to face him but he looked as confuse as me, he didn't know either what was going on.

"Aomine, what's wrong with Kuroko?" he asked looking at the door "Why was he crying?" no nickname was used, he has reverted.

I could hear my heart shattering from the pain, now I understood Kuroko's reaction, Kise was gone again, I stood up there looking at him blankly and then I felt a tear rolling down my own cheek and then another and another until my vision was blurry, all this pressure I couldn't hold inside any longer was exploding, and I felt two arms touching my face wiping away the tears, I focused my eyes to be able to see that Kise had stood up from bed and was in front of me wiping my tears away with his trembling hands.

"Aomine, what's wrong why are you crying? Are you hurt anywhere? " his voice seemed so worried.

I looked directly to his topaz orbs "My chest hurts" is all I could say _it aches because you don't remember me anymore, I can't take this anymore, is so lonely._

He looked at me distressed "What can I do to help you?"

"Come back and stay" he looked at me confused "Aomine what are you saying I'm right here"

I wrapped him between my arms not wanting to let him go, knowing that Haizaki will come at any moment and will make us drift apart, so he knew he will forget me again but why?

I held him tighter to my chest and he responded to my hug encircling his arms around my neck, I leaned and inhaled in his scent, he smelled so sweet, like strawberries, when will be the next I'll be able to this with you?

He was stroking my head in a way to calm me down but to no avail because my tears kept falling down more and more, we stood there for a while until a nurse entered and we broke the hug and I think I just saw him blush, I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and I helped him to up the bed.

Kise I had lost you once again but this time is not because I'm a little kid that can't do shit this time is because I'm so impotent.

"Kise-kun, dear I came to give you your medication" she said sweetly and handed him some pills and a glass of water and went.

"Are you that bad you need to take pills?" I asked concerned.

"No, these pills are for another thing" he said lowering his face and hiding himself behind his long bangs that covered his face hiding any expression he was making.

"Is somethi—"I was cut by the person who opened the door abruptly, we looked at the door and there was that bastard with a big bandage on his face.

"Shougo what happen to you?" his voice seemed so worried.

"I don't know ask here your friend" he said pointing at me and then Kise turned to face me confused waiting for an answer.

"What is it has the _kitty_ eat your tongue, spill it out" he said mocking me, that bastard I wanted to punch him again.

"Okay, someone will explain me what happen!" he yelled surprising both of us.

"Here the boy who say that is your friend punched me broking my nose in the process" Kise looked at me in disbelief.

"Is that true?" his voice sounded sad and disappointed.

"Yeah, but—"I was cut "Please go Aomine" he said averting my eyes and I saw him biting his lower lip.

"Kise list-"I was cut again "Go now please" he said and then Haizaki stood up to hug him and stroke his head.

"Shh, shh, is fine now, don't worry Ryouta, I'm here for you" he said while looking at me with an evil grin.

I couldn't do anything no matter what I tried he wouldn't listen to someone he just met some days ago but I was his childhood friend why did he forget it, all I could do was admit defeat this time but next time I'll take Kise back to who he belongs to. And show that bastard that no matter what he does Kise will return to me.

* * *

So what did you think about it? Did you like it? xD

Next chapter is from Kise's POV, we will see how he expend his day on the hospital and what he felt

This and next chapter are my fav xD i love them hahaha


	8. Chapter 8

It's been awhile since I've updated, I'm so sorry ; A ;

I was waiting for the beta to pass me the corrected chapter, but since teh beta didn't i will update and i will change it for the edidted version when i have it.

Well, here is another chapter, Kise's POV, what happened to him

* * *

I stepped out the elevator and walked over to the door, during my walk to the door I greeted the clerks that I came across with and when I reached I opened the door and entered the room.

"Did you call me?" I asked averting his eyes.

The man sitting on the leather seat behind the big wooden table arched his eyebrow and looked straight to me like he was inspecting me, he started looking from my toes going up and up and then he stopped at my neck, that confused me but then I remembered that Aomine has bitten me and I had the bandage aid Kuroko has given to me, the man stood up and walked over me.

"You won't change, will you?" he asked his voice raising.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in feign confusion.

"Yeah, sure you don't know and then what is this!?" he said ripping out the bandage.

"Ouch" I flinched.

"You think that hurt little _whore_ then wait until I give you want you want" he yelled.

"This is not what you think" I started to shake trying to make him listen to me.

"Shut up whore!" he slapped me making me fall onto my knees.

"Please dad, this is not what you think, if you will let me explain for once" I said kneeling on the ground.

"Ryouta this hurt me more than it hurts you" he said kneeling to my level looking at my eyes.

"Then don't do it" I pleaded.

"But I have to do it, if not you won't learn" he said stroking my head gently.

"Dad plea—"I was cut by the punch that landed on my face making me bit my inner mouth, I spat the blood on the floor.

I know what was coming next, a spiral of pain and screams, blow after blow, pleading and begging for him to stop, but he would never listen to me and he will never do it.

And then another punch landed on my face cutting my lips, I tasted the blood once again, I was curled on the ground trying to protect myself, scared of his next move, he stood up and looked at me.

"Why do you have to be like _this_?" his voiced was so angered.

And then a kick was directed at my stomach, I felt a sharp pain and I yelped, then he steeped on my wrist and kicked my head several times, I tried to cover my face with my arms but that didn't stop him. He kneeled down and placed his hands over my neck, closing them more and more letting me without air, my lungs were gasping for air, I was starting to feel light-headed from the lack of air, he let go of my neck.

"You know how easy will that be, but I won't do it because you are my son and I love you" he said caressing my cheek.

It's been a while since he has hit me because I was careful enough not to have any visible marks, then I looked up to face him, my gaze was full of pity for that poor man who couldn't love his own son, no matter what he says deep inside we both know that he doesn't love me one bit because he has always doubted that he was my father, he didn't trust my mother and I was the one paying for all of their problems.

I guess he realised because the kicks and punches were stronger than before.

He grabbed me by my hair to make me face him but I could barely focus my sight.

"Pitying me? Shouldn't you pity yourself? You are so filthy no one would want to be with you" he threw me to the ground making my head hit the ground, my vision was becoming blurry.

_That's what you think! But I'm sure Aomine wouldn't say that, he will accept me! _That's what I wanted to said but I knew those words will anger him more, why did I think of Aomine on a time like this, I wonder if he was to be here will he fight my father? Will he protect me?

Another kick was landed but this time was on my ribs making me come back to this cruel reality, I think I heard a crack but I wasn't sure because I was starting to lose consciousness, after those several hit that landed on my head.

I felt dizzy and my vision was so blurry, but I could still feel all the kicks, I don't know how longer he kept hitting because I lose consciousness in the middle of his beating up.

The man stood up there looking at me briefly and then he went to the door and called someone, the man who entered froze when he saw me there lying on the ground motionless.

"What do you want sir?" the man asked.

"Take him to some dark alley and call the ambulance and make it look like if someone beat him up, okay?" he said and the other man nodded and hold me to take me out.

How disgusting you all are, you think because he is the one who hit me he is the only nasty human being here, but you are even worse listening to him and not helping me. I know all his workers know about it, because they had heard me scream in pain and shout for help, but not once have they tried to help me. They are as corrupted as that man that calls himself my father. The world is so rotten.

o0o

When I woke up I was on the bed of a hospital alone, the room was white with a tiny window and there was no furniture apart from the chair next to the bed I was laying on, the door was closed isolating me from the outside world and then the pain started to sink into my bones, I barely could move without shrieking, that made me give up to make any move.

After some time a nurse entered, she has a warm gaze and smiled at me.

"Kise-kun, how are you feeling?" she said sweetly.

"I'm fine, just a bit of pain" I said returning the smile.

"Well, is normal because you broke two ribs and have a severe contusion on the head" she said worried.

"I see…" I said looking out the tiny window.

She ruffled my hair "Don't worry, here those guys won't be able to hurt you"

I looked at here and tried to smile "Yeah you are right…" but the one who did this could make it any time he wanted and no one would suspect of him.

"We called your parents but they said they can't come" she said sad.

"Could you call a friend of mine?" I asked.

"Of course, give me his number" she said.

"Thank you" I smiled.

I gave her Shougo's number and she went out of the room, he is the only one who will ever come to visit me, I sighed_, if I could call Aomine will he come?_ I wondered and I felt my cheeks warmer, why I'm thinking about him lately, after the hug on the park he is been on my mind.

That hug… I felt so safe on his arms I slapped my face with both hands, _Ryouta stop thinking that._

It's already Sunday, so Shougo won't come until tomorrow morning, today it's going to be a long day, I hope I can't be able to hold without having any breakdown, I couldn't take my pills on Friday and I will have to wait until tomorrow, well as long as I'm in a stable mood everything will be fine.

o0o

In Monday morning I was awoke by a freezing hand that was caressing my cheek, I shivered under the feel of that cold hand making my eyes shot open and I was faced by Shougo, I incorporated to be on a sitting position on the bed.

"You don't need to Ryouta, I know it hurts you" he stroke my head.

I shook my head "I'm fine and besides I want to be sitting" I reassured him.

He sighed "You are such a stubborn Kitty, I already give your medication to the nurse, and she said she has to look at it" he said going to sit on the chair beside my bed.

"I see, is fine and thank you for coming" I said smiling.

"When have I failed you?" he smiled "So what caused the fight this time, if I remember correctly, I didn't let any visible mark last time" he looked at me, he does know what my father does to me.

"It wasn't because of you so don't worry" I didn't want to say it was because Aomine has bit my neck, and at the mere thought I blushed, but this didn't go unnoticed by Shougo.

"Let me guess, it has something to do about those friends you made, right?" I nodded averting his eyes, he sighed "Ryouta you can talk with me about anything"

I looked at him and I fidgeted to tell him "Yeah but I don't want to talk about it"

"Then tell me about your friends" he looked at me and I nodded.

I spent hours talking about them, about Kuroko and my sleepover to his house, and that he was in love with Kagami but he didn't know if he should say it, and then I described the day I spent playing basketball with them, skipping the hug part with Aomine, I told him how Aomine and Kagami were fighting over stupid things, he listen to my rambling. Every time I mentioned Aomine's name I felt more and more cheerful and my eyes lighted to his very mention, I hope Shougo didn't see that. After that day on the park I saw Aomine with different eyes, he wasn't as bad as I thought.

o0o

Shougo sat beside me peeling an apple on silence; he has opened the window because I wanted some fresh air, I was starting to feel asphyxiate and from time from time I could feel the breeze brushing my cheeks.

And then the silence was broken with a knock on the door, I looked at Shougo and he was as surprised as me, we didn't expect anyone. It couldn't be my parents, could it?

"It's open, you can pass" I said to the ones who knocked curious to see who it was, when the door opened I was faced by three teenagers who looked at me in disbelief of my current state, when I saw Aomine standing there my heart started beating madly and I couldn't hold the happiness that was flowing all over my body.

"Guys what are you doing here?" I asked confused, _how did they know?_

"Kise-kun, we heard on school what happen and we come to visit you, we were worried about you" the teal haired boy said nearing my bed.

"Oi, Kise, are you feeling better now?" Aomine asked.

"Yep, so don't worry Aomine, and thank you for coming" I smiled, _was he worried about me?_

"Hey, _Ryouta_ won't you present me your friends?" Shougo said focusing on Aomine, I guess he realised how I talked about him.

"True, sorry, this is Shougo Haizaki and well those are the friends I talked about, this here is Tetsuya Kuroko" I said scratching my head.

"Nice to meet you Haizaki-kun" he bowed.

"No need to be so formal we are all the same age" he said smirking and then directed his gaze over Aomine again "and who will be those two lovely boys be, _Ryouta~!"_

"Oh, true, this here is Taiga Kagami and that is Daiki Aomine…" I looked directly at his deep blue eyes with a faintly smile, I was so happy he was here.

"So now that we all know each other, we can all be friends, _right_?" Shougo said.

"Yeah, it will be nice" I said happily, now we could hang out all together and then Shougo put a piece of the apple on my mouth "Say ah~! Little _Kitty_" he got no shame, didn't he see my friends were here, that's embarrassing.

"Stop it, Shougo" I glared at him, hoping he will stop "You are no fun at all, geez, I will go to the cafeteria to eat something, I'll let you alone with your friends" he stood up and patted my head and walked out.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour" I said looking apologetic.

"It's fine, don't worry" he said and then the bluenette sat to the chair beside the bed, I felt my face warm and I was so nervous.

We were there in silence for a while without knowing what to say and I started to give him quickly glance to him and I was averting my eyes every time I thought he looked at me, I did it again and then placed my eyes on my hands, it will be nice to feel his strong hands holding mines but it's not something I can ask, _what will he think of me?_

And then through the corner of my eye I could see him lifting his arm and holding my hand, the feeling was so familiar and then something on my brain clicked, I know this feeling, I know this hand, this man.

_I was running though the park, running from a boy who was chasing me with a worm on the hand sticking it in my direction, trying to catch me._

"_Stop it!" I ran and ran started to cry, I've always been so scared of all kind of insects._

_The kid keep chasing me until I heard a thump, and I turned to see what happen and then I saw that the kid was kissing the ground, he's been pushed by the other kid who was standing besides him, that kid turned to me._

"_Oi Kise, are you okay?" he asked and I shake my head still crying._

_He kneeled and held my hands helping me to stand up and walked me out of the park._

"_Stop crying, I'm already here, so don't worry" he said still holding my hand._

"_Thank you, Aominecchi" I said wiping my tears and smiling._

_That's it, that's why this feeling is so familiar, he promised me._

That's it, I know this man, I know those hands, he is _Aominecchi_, and how could I ever forget him? He means the world to me, and then a tear that I tried to hold fell to his hand and then I started crying, I couldn't stop the tears, this pain of have forgotten the most important person for me. Forgetting about me was forgetting about him too, because my entire being belonged to him, so I had to forget him to be able to forget about me and disappear. _What a foolish person you are Ryouta_.

"Oi, Kise are you okay!?" he asked shocked. and he stood up and I saw he was starting to tremble.

"Aominecchi, I'm sorry" they didn't say anything, I guess I surprised them by calling him by his nickname.

"I'm happy, you still remember our promise" I was so happy he hasn't forgotten me like I had.

"How could I ever forget" he said looking at me, which made me so happy.

I smiled softly, my cheeks were filled with tears that couldn't stop its way down my face, those tears were a mix up between sadness and happiness, I was with my friends again and I did remember them but I had hurt them.

"I'm so happy you remember us, Kise" he said happily.

"I'm so sorry Aominecchi, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi I didn't want to forget any of you, I swear, you are my dearest friends, is just that I…I…" _I wanted to forget other things and I screw it up and I ended up forgetting about all of you, _but I didn't say it, I just managed to give them a smile with a pained expression.

"Kise-kun, don't worry, is good that now you remember us" Kuroko said, he neared the bed to pat my head.

"Thank you Kurokocchi" I said.

"Yeah, don't take it to heart, the good thing is that you are back, so let's forget about what happen" Kagami said with a smile.

"Yeah Kagamicchi" I beamed.

"Kise, this is for good, right? I mean, this is not a dream?" Aomine asked.

"Come closer, Aominecchi" I said, and he did as he was told and then I pinched his nose to let him see this wasn't a dream and that I was there with him.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" he said rubbing his nose.

"If you feel it then it means you are awake, Ahominecchi" I said laughing.

"You bastard" he yelled and looked at me.

The three of us were laughing and then Aomine joined us, he was there in silent looking at us, he looked so happy and for some reason it seems like a big burden has been lifted from his shoulders and he looked more relaxed.

He neared the bed and engulfed me in a big hug, those warms and strong arms were wrapped around me and it felt so good, I was so safe in those arms and I wish I could stay on them forever.

"Ouch, that hurts" I whined smiling, that hurt.

He pulled away "Sorry" he said scratching the back of his neck, he looked guilty about it.

"Dummy, I already have two broken ribs, you wanna make it worse" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" he said apologetic.

"I'm not scolding you, and since when are you so submissive, if I recall no one could stop you" I said "you will say something like _the only one who can stop me is me_ or some sort" I said trying to copy his voice as good as I could.

"True Aomine was always like that, he wouldn't listen to anyone" Kagami laughed.

"Well, that's not kind true because if I recall correctly, he was always doing everything to please a certain blond and he would do anything that said person would say" Kuroko said and I blushed.

"Anyways, how are you Kise? How did you end here? And when will you be released?" he asked to change topic and I felt kind of relieved.

"I'm fine Aominecchi, you heard on school already I assume, and they say in some days they will release me and I will be able to go back to school with all of you" I answered.

We talked mainly about the past and about our life now, I was dodging almost every question, over all the personal ones about our families, I was hiding it as good as I could but I guess they knew me really good because they were suspecting something, but they didn't push me to talk.

"Sorry guys, but I'm kind of tired" I said covering a yawn and then stretching my arms.

"Then sleep, we will still be here, so don't worry" he said planting a kiss on my forehead, I chuckled and nodded.

When I woke up I was alone with Kagami and Kuroko on the room, they looked so cute together, they are made for each other, but where are the others, I incorporated myself on the bed and they looked at me smiling, I returned the smile.

"How are you feeling now, Kise-kun?" he asked.

"Better" I smiled "So, where is Shougo and Aomine?" I asked and then I saw them tense and the face they were wearing was like they were horrified by something I said, I saw Kuroko biting his lower lip and Kagami holding his hand strongly, what's wrong with them.

"Kise-kun, why did you call him _Aomine_?" he asked worried.

I looked at them confused "How should I call him?" I asked not knowing what he was saying.

"Is fine Kuroko" the red haired boy said to him "They went out to talk with each other" he said averting my eyes.

We stayed there in an awkward silence, none of us knew what to say, the silence was broken by a tall guy who entered the room, he looked at me and smiled I could feel all his warmth through that small smile, then he turned to his friends and walked over to them.

I wasn't able to hear their conversation but I saw Kuroko was starting to cry and then Kagami rushed to his side to hug him and took him out of the room letting us both puzzled about what was going on.

"Aomine, what's wrong with Kuroko?" I asked looking at the door "Why was he crying?"

I saw Aomine tense and froze in the spot, he was standing and looking at me, but his gaze was lost like he was looking beyond me, and then out of the blue I saw tears rolling down his cheeks, I panicked, _what could I do for him to make him feel better? _

But why was he crying, not being conscious of my actions my body stood up from the bed and walked over to him and I looked to his pained expression, that made my heart sank, what is causing you so much pain? I started to wipe his tears away and I saw him gazing at me.

"Aomine, what's wrong why are you crying? Are you hurt anywhere? " I was so worried, I wanted to make him feel at ease like he does to me.

He looked directly to my eyes, and I saw his crystal navy eyes full of tears that wanted to be released "My chest hurts" he said and that make me panic even more, _what should I do? Should I call the nurse?_

I looked at him distressed because I didn't know how to ease his pain "What can I do to help you?" that's what I managed to ask.

"Come back and stay" I looked at him puzzled, what is he saying, _I'm right _here "Aomine, what are you saying I'm right here"

Then I felt his strong arms wrap around me strongly, like if he broke the hug I'll vanish, he hold me even tighter, the only thing I can do for him now is hug him back like he did before, I'm so useless, I lifted my arms to encircled them around his neck, and I felt him burying his face on my head, I could feel every tear falling on me and that was shattering my heart, I felt so impotent, I couldn't do anything for him just give him this shitty hug, I decided to stroke his head to reassure him that everything will be fine, that I was here and that I wasn't going anywhere but deep inside something was saying me I was gone, but I couldn't understand it.

We stayed there hugging, until the nurse entered and we both broke the hug and I know I blushed but I shook my head to make it go away and then he helped me to the bed.

"Kise-kun, dear, I came to give you your medication" she said sweetly and she handed me some pills and a glass of water and went.

"Are you that bad that you need to take pills?" he asked concerned.

"No, these pills are for another thing" I said lowering my head, and hiding my face behind my long bangs, _These pills are for help to ease the pain and forget those awful memories,_ that's what I wanted to say but I knew that if I were to say that he will be more worried.

"Is somethi—"he was cut by the person who opened the door abruptly, we looked at the door and there was Shougo with a big bandage on his face and at that sight I worried.

"Shougo, what happened to you?" I said.

"I don't know ask here your friend" he said pointing at Aomine and then I turned to face him confused, waiting for an answer, _what does he mean by that?_

"What is it, has the _kitty_ eat your tongue, spill it out" he said in a mocking tone.

"Okay, someone will explain me what is happening!" I yelled catching their attention.

"Here the boy who say that is your friend, punched me broking my nose in the process" I looked at him in disbelief; it can't be he will never do that.

"Is that true?" I said that made me sad and disappointed, _You didn't, right?_

"Yeah, but—"I cut him, he made me lost the truth I placed on him "Please go, Aomine" I said, avoiding making any eye-contact and I bit my lower lip not wanting to cry, because I felt so betrayed by him now, moments ago we were sharing a wonderful time and now I heard that he hit one of my best friends.

"Kise list-" I cut him again, I won't listen to any stupid excuse "Go now, please" I said and then Haizaki stood up to hug me and stroke my head.

"Shh, shh, is fine now, don't worry, Ryouta, I'm here for you" he said.

Aomine went out of the room without saying anything.

_Why? Why did you have to do that? I can't forgive you for that, why did you push me to do that? _

In the end I only have Shougo and because of me now he is hurt. My head started to hurt, I felt a sharp pain, and I could hear the voice of a little kid talking to me.

"_Kise, you know he wouldn't do that without a good reason" the kid said._

"_How can you said that, when you don't even know him?" I asked._

"_I say it because I know Aominecchi, he is not someone who hurts people deliberately, he has always protected me" he said furrowing his eyebrow._

"_Protect you? Who are you? Aominecchi?" I asked confused._

"_Idiot I am—"he couldn't end the phrase._

When I opened my eyes all I could see was a distressed Shougo shouting for someone to come and help me, it seems I've lost my consciousness for a moment, but I couldn't hear what he was saying to me, I could barely saw his face everything was so blurry and I felt so dizzy, the last thing I could recognise was a doctor and a pair of nurse entering the room and gesturing Shougo to go out of the room.

_Am I dying?_

* * *

__I hope you like it o v o

I will start updating every Friday again!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all your reviews in the last chapter o v o

Well, here is another chapter, i'm sure you will like the end of this one better

Chapter 9

* * *

After exiting the hospital with Kagami and Kuroko, we walked without destination, the three of us were lost for words, the situation has left us dumbfounded, we couldn't do anything to help the blond and the mere thought made me clench my fists, I was so tense, so angry at Haizaki and at myself. But I guess I wasn't the only one feeling like this because this whole situation was a big blow for Kuroko too. And then Kagami broke the silence we were immerged in.

"I think we need some time to think about it, it will be the best if we keep together, so I thought to make a sleepover on my house" he said and I turned to look at him, and I saw them holding hands at that sight a small smile painted on my face.

_You are a lucky bastard._

"But Kagami-kun tomorrow we have class" Kuroko said still looking at the ground; he was devastated about Kise's news still.

"I think Bakagami got a point here; then we should go home and catch what we need" I said.

"You see Kuroko… wait a moment did you just call Bakagami_,_ _Ahomine_" he said angered.

And then we heard Kuroko laugh, and I saw Kagami making a relieve face, like I just lifted a burden from his shoulders. _You're welcome Bakagami._ He really does worry about him.

"Then let's go _Ahomine-kun_ and _Bakagami-kun_" he said while he walked ahead of us, we were dumfounded. _Did he just insult both of us?_

"Oi, Tetsu don't you dare insult me" I said smiling.

"For once I agree with him, and don't insult me too" Kagami said.

We had relaxed a bit, but we knew that the little thorn was still there, but for now we couldn't do anything about it, and besides being depressed all the time wouldn't help us at all to bring Kise back. For now we need to be together to let us know that we are in this all.

o0o

We arrived to Kagami's apartment, his parent weren't here because they work in USA so he lives alone, I expected his house to be as messy as mine but to my disbelief his house was clean and tidy, _how does he do that?_ I mean I had tried but it was merely impossible, I guess my house gets dirty alone.

The apartment was big and had only the basic furniture nothing extravagant, there was a small balcony to my left and I decided to step out to take some fresh air while those two were on the kitchen God knows doing what.

From his balcony I could see the entire city, all the lights illuminating the streets and the stars sparking on the dark sky, the stars that Kise loved; if he was here he would be nagging me to contemplate this marvellous view like in the past.

_On the trip we did to the countryside the stars were more visible than here in the city, those little lights were so mesmerising but the blond who was besides me was even more, he was there at my side looking up at the stars._

"_Look Aominecchi! They are so pretty~!" he smiled._

"_Yeah, sure they are…" I said uninterested._

_He pouted "Aominecchi, if you don't like the stars then don't come" he turned, he was angry now._

_I scratched my head "I'm sorry Kise, they are pretty but…" –you are even more beautiful- those words were left unspoken, there was no way I would say that, he would tease me until no end and he will tell Tetsu and that will become a nightmare, I can't understand but they didn't have secrets between them._

_He turned to face me and my eyes met those shimmering and shiny topaz orbs, more shiny than any star "But? What?" he asked looking directly at my eyes._

"_Nothing, let's go is getting late" I said and catch his hand to return back._

"_Okay, Aominecchi~!" he giggled and squeezed my hand._

I was such a sissy back then but I didn't have the guts to say him and even now I wouldn't dare to say, how many things have been left unspoken, I sighed and looked up to the shining stars and then someone patted my back and I looked to see who it was.

"Don't worry Aomine everything will be alright, you'll see" he said and turned back to go inside "If you don't hurry you won't eat"

"I'm going, I'm going" I said following him.

To my surprise there were a lot of meals that looked extremely delicious; _does he know how to cook?_ I looked over the table and then I spotted the boiled eggs, I'm sure that was Kuroko's doing, I guess he wanted to help, he just know how to cook that.

"Aomine-kun no need to be shy you can eat as many boiled eggs as you want to" he said starting eating.

"Who said I wanted those stupid eggs!?" I arched a brow.

"C'mon sit up and start digging up" the red haired boy said while he started munching his food.

We sat there and ate the incredible amount of food Kagami did, I recognise everything tasted so good even now I can't believe he cook it, the three of us were so worn out that we decided to go to the bed without sharing any more words than a mere _Good night_.

o0o

I was sleeping on the couch, Kagami and Kuroko were sleeping on Kagami's room, in the middle of the night I felt the urge to go to the bath so I stood up and I walked over the bath when I hear a soft whimper, _whimper? Did I hear well?_

It came from Kagami's room and that scared the shit out of me, what if something happened to them, I walked over to see what was it, now the whimpers increased and some moans started to be heard, _are they..? No it can't be, c'mon were talking about the shy Kagami and since when are they together?_

"Kuroko we shouldn't do this what if he awakes" I hear Kagami say.

"Kagami-kun he is a heavy sleeper so he won't wake up even if a bomb exploded" he reassured Kagami.

"Wait, Kuroko –ahgr- what … are ...you…." he said panting.

What the hell, is Kuroko submitting Kagami to him, the curiosity was killing me and I opened slowly the door to see what was going on, the scene I saw was so erotic I even feel aroused by it; a shirtless Kuroko was kneeling between Kagami's legs and Kagami was grabbing his head to make it deeper on his throat, Kagami was blushing madly and panting softly to the love strokes Kuroko was giving him, after seeing that I decided I should better go to bed and that I should forget what I just happened to see, I would do like this night never existed.

In the morning I was the first to awake so I yelled at them to wake up and I saw Kuroko going out first wearing Kagami's shirt with a messy hair, I could see the dark shiners he had and then a dazzled shirtless Kagami went out, it was more obvious now than before, I decided to ignore it and waited to be fed, after awhile they recovered themselves and Kagami did the breakfast that we ate in silence and walked to the school.

To school where I wouldn't see the blond yet, how longer will I have to wait to be able to see him and clarify the incident about Haizaki, I sighed and walked to the school like if my feet were heavier than anything, I was almost dragging myself to walk there. There's no reason to go anymore, it'll be like before boring as hell, no reason at all for me to appear.

o0o

Four months had passed since the incident in the hospital and Kise was still nowhere to be seen and I couldn't contact him or go to his house because I didn't know anything about this Kise, he was a real stranger to me.

Those months I've been having the same routine, I woke up, eat breakfast, go to school, skip classes go to the rooftop to sleep a bit more, I guess I preferred to be in my own reality, and play basketball with Kagami and Kuroko.

Today I was leaving the class when I was stopped by that stupid lovey-dovey couple, really Kuroko can be so sadist with Kagami sometimes and Kagami was all the time blushing, I envy them. I wish I could make Kise blush at all times and tease him and enjoy watching his reactions.

"Aomine-kun, don't skip class today, okay?" he said smiling and walking over to his seat, Kagami patted my shoulder and then he followed him.

I was left there confused, is the first time he asked me to stay on class, I scratched my head and through the corner of my eye I thought I saw a glimpse blond hair so I turned to be faced by a smiling Kise.

"Morning Aomine~!" he giggled, wasn't he mad at me for what happened, maybe that bastard explained him but that's merely impossible, I doubt that that shitty will even try to explain.

"Hey, Kise" I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's sit before the teacher come in" he said and I nodded, then I saw Kagami and Kuroko smiling at me, that's why you stopped me from going to the rooftop, _thanks guys, you are really such a good friends_.

We sat and on the break I grabbed Kise by the arm and walked to the rooftop, I wanted and explanation and I couldn't wait, we arrived and I opened the door and we stood up looking at each other, he smiled at me.

"How are you feeling now Kise?" I asked to start the conversation impatiently; I wasn't going to wait for my answer.

"Oh, don't worry Aomine I'm much better now" he grinned.

"You know, about what happen with Haizaki -" I was cut by him, he was looking up to the sky "Don't worry he clarified to me that it was his doing that he pushed you, but I wonder what he said to you, that he make you hit him" he looked at me now.

"I don't think I can talk about it" I scratched my head.

"Is fine then Aomine, I won't push you" his expression was pained now.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"Eh? No, everything is fine" he said batting his arms in front of his face "and you know all this time I had to think, I thought about a lot of things and one of them were you" he said with his gaze lost on the sky.

_Me? _Did I hear well? He thought about me on the hospital but it was something bad or good, I didn't know what to answer to that and I stood there quiet until he spoke again. So we were thinking about each other, that's a good sign, no?

"I'll like to hang out more with you guys" he smiled.

"Today we were going to the park again to play basketball, so if you want you can come" I said hoping to receive an affirmative respond.

"Sure, that will be funny" he giggled "We should go back to class" he turned to leave when I grabbed his wrist.

"Or we could skip and enjoy the weather here" I said avoiding making eye-contact with him.

"I like more your idea" he chuckled and went to sit on the ground patting the spot next to him for me to sit, our first meeting on the rooftop was a awful encounter but now was different, _what made you have that change of aptitude?_

I walked over towards him and sat next to him and then I felt he drop his shoulder onto mine, I could felt his warmth, and then something was tickling my neck I turned to see what it was and I saw he was resting his head on my shoulder and his long hair was tickling me, a smile was drawn to my face, those tiny moments with him are the best I could ever ask, but I wouldn't blame it if we were to take the next step like Kagami and Kuroko, but that's impossible we aren't even a couple, we are just friends and I'm not sure about this because he isn't the same Kise, so from his point of view we only know each other for some months no more, and I don't know if that can be considered friend or not.

The time flew away and I started to doze off to dreamland, I was so tired all this time he was gone I couldn't relax at all, all my night I was restless, wondering if he was fine, if something else happened to him, but now that we were sharing this moment all my defences were down.

While I was drifting apart from reality I felt like he placed my head on his lap, and then something warm brush my lips, but I was so worn out to try and see what it was, so I surrender to my dreams.

When I woke up I saw Kise but from a different angle I've ever seen him, he was looking up the sky while stroking my head sweetly, I could see his gaze was lost and he wasn't looking at anything that was there, he was looking beyond it, he looked thoughtful, then I lifted my arm to caress his cheeks that startled him because he stopped stroking my hair but then I felt his hand covering the hand I placed at his face, he give one of the warmest and longing smile I have ever seen from him so far. This is happiness I guess, he looked much better, I supposed that he was recovered and that he was fine already.

"Good morning, Aomine" he said looking at me.

"Morning" I said with my hand still placed at his face.

"Did you sleep well on my lap?" he chuckled and that question made me snap, I was still on his lap so I sat up beside him blushing.

"I'm sorry" I apologised nervously.

He laughed "Why are you apologising for, idiot"

"Well, I was on your lap…" the last word was lower than a whisper.

"That's because I saw you were so tired and sleepy that I offered my lap to you" he said proud for what he done.

"We should go back, I'm sure class is already over" I wanted to run; I didn't know how to act in this kind of situation with him.

"Okay" he said as he stood up.

We walked to class to catch our bags and there was Kagami and Kuroko, Kise ran to Kuroko, that remembered me of the past, he was always running to him every time he saw him and I have to admit that always made me jealous. But I don't care anymore if that means I'll have Kise back; I'll take it like a man and eat my jealousy.

"Kuroko, how are you? It's been awhile" the blond said cheerfully.

"I'm fine Kise-kun, how are you?" the teal haired boy asked.

"I'm wonderful" he said spinning "See" he giggled.

"Well we should go to the park already, I invited Kise to come too" I said.

"The more the merrier, like this the challenge will be bigger" Kagami grinned.

"Calm down Kagami-kun" the teal haired boy smiled faintly.

We walked to our lockers talking about trivial things and stupid stuff, Kise was smiling and giggling like in the past at least his personality is back, not the memories but something is something.

We walked towards the park, Kise and Kuroko walked in front talking about god knows what, because every time they looked at us they laughed, what could they be talking about, well is fine as long as his spirits are high.

We arrived and we started playing, we made two teams, Kise and Kuroko and Kagami with me, it was obvious that I will win and to that Kise whined and pouted saying it wasn't fair because he has never played before, true but even so he wouldn't be able to beat me I didn't say that because it was rude even for me, it sounded somehow arrogant.

After the play we decided to eat at Maji burger and this time Kise came with us, we enjoyed our meal and talked about the game, but it was getting late and late so we decided to go when we were saying our goodbyes.

"Kise, I'll walk you home" I said.

The other three were froze from my blunt statement, but I didn't care this time I won't let him go alone, this time I'll protect you, no one will ever hurt.

"Okay Aomine~!" he giggled and that made me blush "Then shall we?" he asked and I nodded.

We walked on silence side to side and then I feel his hands sliding to mine, I turned to look at him and he was looking at the ground blushing, so I didn't say anything and I held his hand, he is so cute, so innocent. Now I know how Kagami feels every time he does this with Kuroko. It feels so nice to be able to walk Kise to his home holding hands, is a refreshing new experience.

I was still immerse on my thoughts when I felt Kise stopped walking and I turned to look at him and I saw him fidget what's wrong with him.

"Kise is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"No" he shook his head "Well yes" he sighed "I don't know" he said, that can be considered an answer.

"What do you mean?" I stood up in front of him facing him.

"Aomine, please forgive me but I have to do it" he said looking at the ground.

"Do wha-"I was cut.

But this time I didn't care because the reason I was cut was because Kise's lips met mine but this time it was not a smacking kiss, this time was a sweet and gentle kiss.

I intertwined the fingers on the hands we were holding and I placed my free hand on his head to deepened the kiss, I'll take my time savouring those soft lips carefully, I bit them playfully not to strong because I didn't want to hurt him, the best thing is that he was returning the kiss as hungrily as mine, and then I bit softly his lower lip asking for entrance, I felt him parting timidly his lips to let my tongue inside his sweet mouth and there our tongues played together, then he let go of my hand and encircled both his arms around my neck making the kiss even more deeper, asking for more, since my hand got free I decided to hold him as closer as I could, he was starting to whimper from the kiss and I wanted to hear more and more of it but then he parted our lips and pulled away, he turned and ran away, letting me there alone and lost, I didn't know what happened and I couldn't even react.

I looked at my now empty hands, moments ago the blond has been here or was just a wild dream of mine, I didn't know what to think and I walked confused to home and I went directly to the bed because today has been a really weird day and I was tired.

* * *

Well, did you like the "little moment" Kuroko and Kagami had? X'D

Aomine is such a protective guy lol

You liked the little aokise moment? Well, i have to say that from here on there will be a lot more o 3 o


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! did you miss me? I bet not x'D

Well, here is finally the next chapter, i'm back from hell so from time to time you will have an update, but not regularly, personal reasons. This chapter is... well, you will see : D

* * *

"_Aominecchi, wake up~" I hear someone whisper playfully into my ear._

_I shivered under such a pleasant voice "Mmh…" that's all I could manage to say._

_Then I felt a pressure on my body, I opened my eyes to see what was going on and what I saw let me breathless. Kise was up on me, wearing one of my shirt and no pants, the shirt clung sensually over one of his bare shoulders, he looked at my eyes and smiled sweetly._

_Not meeting his eyes "Oi, Kise what are you doing?" I asked nervous._

"_Well, I want your attention~" he said and sat up with each leg to one of my sides, I couldn't suppress my body and my hands touched those mild legs making him giggled._

_He snickered "Does Aominecchi want to touch me?" I was taken back by that, how can I answer that, and then I saw our faces were so close that my nose could touch his, he was an inch away from me._

_And then our lips met in a hungrily kiss, while my hands ran wild over his legs, caressing him, feeling him up. He bit my lower lip and giggled and then he went to let soft kisses down my neck. I can't believe this is happening, I was in cloud nine._

"_Aominecchi doesn't have to do anything, I'm going to serve you" he said going lower and lower until he was face to face with my half-erected cock, he kissed my dick over the fabric of my pants and I could feel myself getting aroused by the moments._

_Then he took my pants and underwear and held my cock with both of his hands, he started to stroke it softly and slowly and then he increased the rhythm of the strokes until my cock was full-erected. _

_He looked at it "Wow, I did it" he giggled._

"_Happy no—"I was about to said but I couldn't end it because his lips kissed the tip of my dick sending shivers of pleasure down my spine._

_And the he wrapped my cock with his warm and wet mouth, this was so good. He started to lick it, going from my balls to the tip, where the hell did he learn that?_

_Then he started bombing his head up and down slowly and bit by bit he started to speed, I held his head to be able to go even deeper on his throat and he keep bombing his head more and more fast, I could feel myself wanting to release so badly._

"_Kise, I'm about to -"before I could end it I was spilling my seed deep down into his throat and I saw him parting his mouth and a trickle of cum was falling from the corner of his lips. _

_He smiled "Did you like that?" he asked after swallowing my own cum, that was so fucking sexy._

_Then I reversed our positions to have him under me "Now, is your turn to enjoy" I smirked._

_I took his shirt away and to my surprise he wasn't wearing underwear and I could see his hard on and the tip already leaking, the sight was incredible, he was there laying under me full naked and blushing madly, he fidgeted nervously beneath me._

"_Aominecchi, stop teasing me, do something" he said avoiding my eyes._

"_Something about what?" I smirked and I saw his blush deepen._

_He then pouted and I start planting small kisses over his neck going lower and lower until I found his pink nipple that was already hard. I started to nib it and licking, with one of my hands I started to pinch on his other nipple and with the other I started to stroke his dick, and now he was under me moaning for more, writing in pleasure beneath me._

_I could hear him whimper every time I stroked his dick, he was grapping the sheets with both of his hands and his eyes were closed._

"_Aominecchi…I want more…" he said in soft whisper._

_If you want more, I'll give you more, I incorporated myself and looked down to see my Kise trembling for more under me, I spread his legs to see more of the blond and put two of my fingers on his mouth he started to lick them until they were full of his saliva. I positioned myself and then put a finger on his entrance, pushing inside I could feel his pressure, he whimpered._

"_It hurts" he cried._

"_I'm sorry but it wills getter you will see" I reassure him._

"_But it hurts" he said again._

"_Don't worry soo-"I was cut off by his kick making me fall off the bed._

I woke up suddenly when my head hit the floor, I've fell of the bed pathetically. I rubbed my head and stood up and I was greeted with my full-erected cock, I rolled my eyes and groaned. I couldn't even get to see the end of it, shit, I'm so sexually frustrated, _I need to take care of this now_. It must be because of yesterday kiss, I really wanted to devour him all.

After taking care of my _little problem_ I took a shower and ate breakfast.

I went out of house and I was greeted by three teenagers and one of them was the cause of my frustration, I waved at them and I saw Kise fidgeting, well I guess is normal we just kissed yesterday and everything ended so awkward, he just escaped after the kiss without saying anything, I need to talk with someone about this, Kise is discarded because he is the reason I need to talk with someone, Kuroko is discarded too because he will tease me and torture me to no end, the only option left is Kagami, I'll have to talk with him again, I hope he can be of any help.

"Aomine-kun, while we were walking towards your place, we talked about going to the cinema this Saturday, can you?" the teal haired boy said and I saw that behind him was a fidgeting Kise and a blushing Kagami, _what the hell is going on here_.

I shrugged "Sure, why not" I said ignoring whatever has Kuroko planned for this Saturday.

And that was the end of the conversation, we walked in silence towards the school, and I tried to walk near Kise on the sly, but every time I got near he walked to the other side, like he was talking with one of the others teenagers, _are you going to avoid me? Like hell I'll let you do that._

"Oi, Ki-"I was cut off by him.

"So, Kuroko about what I told you the other day what do you think?" the blond said averting my eyes, I know he can be embarrass for the kiss but that's too much.

"Well Kise-kun, I think it'll be a wonderful idea" he said looking at me with a small evil smirk.

"I agree with Kuroko" Kagami said looking at me like pitying me, what is going on seriously.

We arrived to school and went to class, on the break I tried to go to talk with Kise but he was already gone, he is such a sneaker. In the afternoon the three were already gone, did they forget about me, I walked back home alone and like this were all my days until the day of the cinema. I was fuming, I was so mad that I've been ignored almost a whole week, those bastards, and now I was the first one whom appeared on the cinema and I had to wait for them, I was fuming when Tetsu appear, how dare they let me wait for so long, don't they know I don't have any patience.

"Hi, Aomine-kun" he said with a smirk.

I arched a brow "What are you plotting, Tetsu?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Something that will make Aomine-kun very happy" he said and turned to greet Kagami who just get here.

And now the last to come was Kise, _why is he so late, maybe something happened, what if someone is hurting him_? I started to torture myself with various atrocious ideas of him being in danger but they were swept away when he came running out of breath waving at us.

He was panting "I'm sorry, I'm so late" he bowed at us apologizing.

"It's okay" I said scratching my head.

"Let's enter already" Kagami said and we follow him inside.

The movie was chosen by Kise so it was a romantic/comedy, not my genre at all but I just shrugged it off because I was going to spend time with Kise, and to tell the truth that is what matters. We entered the room and Kuroko gave us the tickets to search for our seat, for my surprise Kise's seat was in one corner of the room almost like hide it, _what are you plotting Tetsu!? Do you expect us to make on here!?_ Like that will ever happen, I wish I could but I don't think that Kise after avoiding for just a kiss will want to make out with me here.

And Tetsu and Kagami were sitting on the other corner of the room, Kise sat and I sat next to him ignoring the fact we were separated and alone in a dark corner.

"Oi, Kise, don't you think is strange we are sitting here?" I asked.

He lowered his head and looked at his folded hands "_Why?_ You don't like it" I could sense that he was upset by his tone.

I waved my hand in a dismissal way "_What!?_ No, no, I thought it was weird that's all" I scratched the back of my head but he kept looking at his hands.

The lights turned off and the movie started, I leaned as much as I could on the seat because I know this is going to be boring as hell, so at least I will try to relax a bit I tried to be comfy. After twenty minutes of watching the movie I realised that Kise's been looking at me, I turned but he looked the other way, like he was watching the movie so I looked again to the movie and then I feel his hand touching mine like asking permission to hold it, without responding I held it and I saw him blushing I laughed inwardly, _he is so cute_.

He still didn't meet my eyes "Aomine, what do you think of me?" he asked like almost a whisper.

I sat up nervously and with my free hand I scratched my head trying to figure out what can I do, what I can say to convey it properly, after awhile there is only one thing that come to my mind, it's embarrassing but is the best choice.

He shook his head and smiled bitterly "Sorry for the awkward question" he said apologetically.

I turned to be face to face and he tried to avoid eye-contact with me, so I held his face so he couldn't turn from me and I leaned to kiss him briefly and I parted my face to look at him and his face was madly red and his eyes were full of a glint of love, for me I supposed and I wanted it to be true.

He wanted to hide it from me, but before he could, I leaned to kiss him again this time the kiss was longer and I felt him grab my shirt nervously. I grabbed him from his head to deepen the kiss and he opened his mouth timidly and I entered with my hungry tongue then our tongues started to battle and I heard a sweet moan coming from him. This was making me lose control, my hand started to travel over his body and I began to roam under his shirt that made me earn another soft moan, he was kissing me desperately now, clinging onto me like he needed me for breath.

If he kept that up I was going to push him against the wall and have him right here right now, but this is not the place to do this, so I took my hand from under his shirt and reluctantly I pulled away from him and he looked at me sad for the fact that I stopped, his eyes reflected pain.

"I'm sorry, I lost control" I said lowering my head.

"It's fine, you weren't the only one who lost control" he said shyly and relieved.

Before I could say or do anything I felt someone poking my back I turned angrily and I saw Kuroko and behind him Kagami, whom was blushing madly, _have they just saw what I've done? _I looked at Kagami and he turned his face that just confirmed that they have indeed see what we've done.

"Aomine-kun, I don't know if you have realised it, but the movie has already ended" he said nonchalantly.

I could feel my cheeks warming from embarrassing, so I stood up "I know, I know" and I turned to Kise whom was hiding behind me because he was embarrassed too.

"We could go to eat over here, there are some nice restaurants in this area" he said from behind me.

We all agree and before we went out of the room I held Kise's hand and he just lowered his head, well this is good, this is how things should just stay forever but it wouldn't be bad if he could retrieve the memories he's lost, but I won't push things, I'll take it calmly, I can make him be head over heels for me again. I know and I recognise that I'm not patient, but this time I have to be for Kise's sake, I don't want to blow this over.

We walked holding hands and Tetsu and Kagami were walking in front of us, they turned to look at us and I saw Tetsu smiling and Kagami doing thumbs up, I laughed inwardly, I couldn't hold my happiness is like my chest was about to burst from all of the feelings that I was suppressing, I was beyond happy.

Kise stopped in his tracks "Is this one" Kise said lowering his head and pointing at one small restaurant.

We turned to look at him and he squeezed my hand "It looks nice" I said reassuring him.

Walking toward the entrance we were stopped by a small boy with grey hair, it looked familiar but I couldn't pint-point just why, who looked at Kise and smiled.

He beamed at his presence "Kise-san, you are back, it's been a while" the boy grinned.

Kise nodded and smiled softly "I know, I'm sorry, I've been busy" Kise responded.

The boy tilted his head to look at us "And who are them?"

"Those here are my friends, this is Kuroko and Kagami" he said pointing out at them "And this is Aomine…" he fidgeted and blushed madly.

The boy smirked "Oooooh, I see" he smiled and turned pointing to follow him "Over here please, I'll give you the best table and tell daddy that you are here, so sit here with your _friend_" he said winking at Kise and running to other direction.

Kise blushed "Well, let's sit" Kise said sitting after letting go of my hands, that made me sad but we had to sit.

We sat on the table, the restaurant gave a warm feeling, it was nice to be on here, it was a small place but it was warm and gave a welcome feeling. It was better that any restaurant I've been so far, there were a lot of couples and families enjoying their meal.

I sat next to Kise and across of us sat Kagami and next to him Tetsu, that feel like when we ate on the kindergarten all together, good old memories.

Suddenly a middle aged man, with a darkening grey hair, appeared and ruffled Kise's hair smiling, Kise turned to face the one whom did that, at the sight of the man he beamed and stood hugging the man.

"Ryouta, it's been a while, you grow up so much since the last time I saw you" he stroke his head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't come sooner" the blond said apologetic.

He smiled happily "Don't worry, I heard from you thanks to the idiotic of my son, I hope he is not causing you trouble" he sighed.

Kise shook his head "No, Shougo has been taking care of me" the blond said with a sad smile on his face.

"Well, I hope so and since you came with your friends I'll invite you all to eat" the man said and turned to smile to us "Please, take care of him"

"There is no need to say that, I'll do it even without being said" I said looking at Kise whom turned and blush at that I laughed inwardly.

He came rushing to sit next to me and turned to look at me with a sheepishly smile.

My navy orbs meet shining topaz orbs, which were filled with love and happiness, which made my heart skip a beat at the thought I was the one whom make him feel that way. I held his hand under the table and he responded at me dazzling me with one of his brightest smiles, it was so long since I saw that smile directed at me again, I lifted my hand and caressed his face lovingly.

"Aomine-kun, please don't forget we are here too" Kuroko coughed, Kise and I turned nervously. _Well, sorry Tetsu, but is hard not to forget that I'm not alone when I get lost in those eyes._

I looked at him apologetically "I'm sorry" I said scratching my head.

"It was my fault" Kise said lowering his head blushing, he is so cute.

"It's not Kise-kun's fault" the teal haired boy said and turned to look at me.

"I agree with Kuroko, _Ahomine_ get so caught up on it" Kagami said smirking.

Kise chuckled softly "You both are being mean with Aomine, it's not only his fault I'm partly at fault too" he said looking into my eyes and smiling.

I stroke his head and he chuckled at my touch, Tetsu and Kagami started laughing at our actions and before I could say nothing the little boy, who has greeted us at the door, appeared with a smirk at looked at us, he then winked at me.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting you two, I came to take your orders" the little boy grinned.

We ordered and then the boy left, letting there us alone again, any of us knew what to say so we stayed in silence. I couldn't be more happy, everything was going so smoothly and all was so perfect but until when, when is going to make a turn for the worst and something or someone will take the blond away from me again, I shook my head, _what the hell are you thinking, Daiki!? Stop with those stupid pessimistic thoughts! He is here right now and you are not letting him go anywhere._ I was brought to reality when the little boy appeared with all the orders.

"Well enjoy the meal~!" he grinned and went.

We started digging in our food, this food was really delicious, now I understand why he said it was a good place, is for sure that I'll come back to eat here again, but I hope next time is just Kise and me alone, _like a date_.

I didn't realise he was staring at me "You sure are enjoying your meal" he beamed and I choked on my food at the sudden comment he patted my back "Be careful, Aomine" he said worried.

"Don't talk to me all of the sudden that give me a scare" I said.

"Aomine-kun, be more careful don't die choking on your own food" he said still eating.

Kagami laughed "That would be so hilarious"

"Stop laughing at me" I scowled and the three laughed.

This is nice, this is how things should stay, and so calm and everything so flawless, I smiled at the sight I was having. I was on a little restaurant eating with two of my best friends and with my Kise next to me, which made me even happier.

We ended our meals and stood up to go, when a grey haired guy whom was agitated entered the shop and he turned and looked at us, but he turned again like he didn't want to see us, ignoring our presence and I prefer it like that, after all I don't want to deal with that jerk.

Kise lowered his head "Shougo, I'm sorry" the blond said stunning the three of us.

"Don't you dare to apologise to me, you bastard!" he yelled his eyes full of fury, I stepped between them but Kise shook his head at me.

"It's not like I can do anything" the blond responded softly.

"_The hell_! You are not even trying, so don't fuck with me, you hear me!" he yelled lifting his fist.

"Shougo, this is none of your business, is my choice!" Kise yelled back surprising the three of us.

Haizaki's eyes softened, it almost seemed like he was about to cry "How can you do this to _me?_ After all this time you are going to leave like this, do you care that bit for me?" he asked his voice almost cracking, he was shaken.

"How can you say that, you know how important you are to me" the blond said approaching him and the grey haired boy stepped back.

"Then don't do this to me, you _can't_ do this to me!" he yelled and broke down crying and the blond rushed to pull him into a hug.

Kise was contorted in a sad expression "Shh, Shougo, calm down" the blond stoke his head trying to calm him, he looked at us over his shoulder "Sorry guys, I'm going to stay here with him" he said apologetically.

"Kise is fine, he needs you now" I said ruffling his hair, it hurts me to let you here behind but I can not do anything about it.

Kuroko shook his head "Kise-kun is fine, there is not need to worry" the teal haired boy said.

"Don't worry Kise, we understand you need to stay here, we'll see you on Monday" the red haired man.

The blond boy let go of the embrace and turned to look at me, he walked towards me looking at the ground and when he was close enough, he lifted his head, grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me down into a soft kiss. But this one was just a brief, lightly and sweet kiss, when he pulled away from the kiss, I held his head back to return the kiss, this one was longer. Everyone stood there dumfounded by our actions, but I couldn't care less, until we were interrupted by a yell.

His eyes were red with fury and pointed at me "_You_, it's all your fault!" the grey haired guy yell at me, lifting his fist wanting to hit me.

Then Kise rushed to his side "Shougo, you know that's not true, he is not the one to blame" the blond reassured him.

"But if he wasn't here then…_maybe_…" he broke into sobs.

The blond held him stronger, caressing his head and planting tiny kisses on his head. What was with me? What was he accusing me for? I didn't do anything that I recall that I can be accused of, I didn't say anything because right now Haizaki was in no situation to pick a fight and I wouldn't hit someone who can't even protect himself properly, he was a wreck and I can of feel pity for him, he seemed really down.

"Why did you have to appear on his life since you entered he had more and more break—"he was cut off by Kise.

"SHOUGO! THAT'S _ENOUGH_!" the blond yelled, surprising us all and then the little boy appear and rushed to Haizaki.

"Bro what are you doing? You are causing a ruckus, get inside" he said holding his hand to lead him inside and then the grey haired guy turned to the blond.

"I'll go there in a moment, Shougo" the blond said "Sorry guys, you had to see this" he chuckled rubbing his head.

"Kise, what was he blaming me for?" I asked and the blond stiffed.

"Well…he is just jealous because I'm spending more time with you all" that was an obvious lie, he was always so bad at lying, but I'd let it go for _now_.

I stroke his head "It's fine, well then, we will see each other on Monday" he nodded and we three stepped out of the small restaurant, waving our hands.

We walked back home without sharing a word, I guess we all were thinking what was that about. When we parted ways we bid our goodbyes and I headed home, to my bed, today has been a good day indeed, if we forget about the last thing everything else was awesome, _wasn't it?_

* * *

__It started with a bit of love but it was just a wild dream from fustrated!Aomine x'D

this one is more light than the others chapters, and no, Kise wasn't going anywhere, he is staying here with his friends.

Did you like it? What is going on with Kise and Haizaki!?

Happy to be back!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi again, thanks for reading this ff! : D

In this chapter you will all know more or less what caused Kise to lose his memories, will there be a cure? Read for know x'D

* * *

The alarm went off and I turned off the loud machine. I groaned sitting on the edge of my bed rubbing my eyes tiredly, I stretched my arms hearing cracking noises and I stood. I went to the kitchen and ate some cereals and then I headed out of my home, expecting the three teenagers at my door, but to my disbelief only two were there, Kagami and Tetsu, _but why?_ Maybe Kise is just a little late, that's all, and I'll see him back at school, let's hope for that, I don't want it repeat the same as last time.

"Sorry Aomine-kun, we are not _Kise_" Kuroko said with a smirk, was it that obvious I was disappointed; I guess I'm an open book for him.

Kagami smirked "You don't need to get upset, you will see him on school" the red haired guy said laughing.

I scowled "Oi, bastards, stop saying that!" I yelled and I winced at the smack that landed on my head by Tetsu.

I glared at Kuroko "The hell!?"

He sighed "Calm down Aomine-kun, we are on the middle of the street" I turned to see that everyone on the street was looking at us; I scowled and made my way to go to school, ignoring it all.

When we arrived to class, Kise's seat was still empty, my heart constricted at the mere sight, _is he okay?_ _Did something happen?_ I frowned and walked towards my seat, waiting for him to appear but he didn't and we were already at the break of class, _what the hell!?_ I was beyond distressed, this whole situation was unnerving me, not knowing if he was okay or where he was, was killing me.

Maybe something _did _happen again, but no one was commenting, maybe he's just caught a cold or something, I sighed, hoping that he will just be fine.

Class was over and I headed back home, waiting for tomorrow to be able to see him but to my surprise next morning only the two teens were there once again, now it was irking me, _why was he absented?_

And it was like this all week, no blond anywhere. On Friday I was going to practice with Tetsu and Kagami but I didn't feel like it and I decided to go back home, I wasn't in the mood to play.

_What the hell happened with Kise?_ He is gone for a week and there is no clue were the blond is, and I can't do anything because I don't have his phone and I don't even know where he lives, that make me realise how little I know of him, I just know what he has showed at school and nothing else, then my phone vibrated with an incoming call from an unknown number and I catch it, I was too tired too care.

I rubbed my temples "Hello, who is it?" I asked.

"_Hi…Aomine…_" that voice was Kise's voice for sure.

My eyes went wide "_Kise?_ How do you have my phone?" I asked.

I heard him chuckling nervously "_Well, Kuroko gave it to me, so I thought he already gave you mine_" he said, _that little demon_, I don't know why I even asked.

"So, why did you call me?" I asked.

It was silent for a moment and I heard him sighing "_I can't talk about this through the phone, can we meet somewhere? Tomorrow better_" he said.

I nodded and I realised he couldn't see me, so I rephrase it "Yeah, would you like to come to my house?" I asked nervously, like this I could be alone with him for once and there won't be anyone to bother us.

I heard him fidgeting on the other side of the phone "_Okay_" he answered softly, I gave him my direction "_I'll be there tomorrow afternoon_" he said.

"Okay Kise" I responded with a big grin.

And we both hung up, so now I have to clean the house and buy some snacks, drinks and something for dinner; if we had to eat what I had, we will die of hunger for sure, basically because my fridge was almost empty, I usually eat prepared food. I went out and bought all what I'll be needing and then when I arrived home I started to clean the house, something I have never done in all my life, but I didn't want to give Kise a bad impression, I want to show him I'm reliable and a capable guy, after all I already shown him a really bad first impression of me, so I want to change that for better.

That night I couldn't sleep at all, I tossed around in bed nervously, I've never been this nervous in all my life. The incoming morning was really long, I ate my lunch and lay on the couch waiting for him to come, I don't even know what was I looking at, I was flipping through the channels until the doorbell of my door rang, I jumped off the couch and rushed to the door and I opened the door nonchalantly, casually, not letting my emotions visible.

And there he was behind that door prettier than ever, he smiled at me and I gestured him to enter, he nodded and stepped in.

"Hi Aomine" he grinned, _he is so happy_, what he has to tell me must be something really good, I felt relieved.

"Hey, go to that couch over there, I'll go catch some snacks" I went to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks and drinks.

I heard him chuckling "You like this too~!" he said pointing at the TV.

I turned to see which the last channel I stopped at was, and to my disbelief was some romantic soup opera, even if someone paid me for watching it I wouldn't, my face contorted.

"No" I said plainly, sitting on the couch next to him.

He pouted "_Why not?_ I love them" he said, well you has always liked that stuff but I don't.

I shrugged "Because those things never happen" I responded.

He lowered his head a sad smile on his lips "You never know, it could happen and it would be wonderful" the last words left his mouth like it were a sigh.

"Let's watch other thing" I said changing channel and with that I gained another pout.

We watched TV and sat there in silence, I didn't want to talk because I didn't want to screw it up, he leaned to my shoulder and I let him, I could feel how warm he was, his long bangs tickled my neck. We watched TV until it was time for dinner but still he didn't say a word of what he wanted to talk and to tell the truth it was intriguing me.

He clapped his hands together "I'll do dinner for you~!" he stood up and ran to the kitchen, I followed him and I leaned on the doorframe of the kitchen.

"You don't need to" I said but I really wanted him to cook for me, like if we were _lovers_, it would be nice.

"I'll do it because I want to, so just sit and wait" he said smiling.

He started to cook and I watched every move he made, when he was done he placed the plates on the table and we started to eat, it wasn't bad but it wasn't good either, it was edible I guess but I wouldn't say it because he put a lot of effort.

"You must be wondering what I have to say" he said breaking the silence and I nodded "This is hard to say and I really don't want to say it" he said, that got all my attention, and I looked directly at his eyes "How can I start?" he sighed softly "You remember the day I was on the hospital?" he asked and I nodded, how could I forget the day you just remembered me and forget me "After you left I collapsed and I had a post-traumatic amnesia for three months, that's why it took so much time to go back to school" he said and I could feel all the muscle from my body tense.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes all I could see was a distressed grey haired boy shouting for someone to come, it seems I've lost my consciousness for a moment, but I couldn't hear what he was saying to me, I could barely see his face, everything was so blurry and I felt so dizzy, the last thing I could recognise was a doctor and a pair of nurses entering the room and gesturing the boy to go out of the room._

_-Am I dying? - Those were my thoughts. _

_And where I am? Who are them?_

_After I recover my consciousness I saw the same boy standing next to my bed looking at me and at the doctor of the other side, I incorporated myself on the bed, it seems I was out for five hours._

"_Kise-san, the situation is getting worse" the doctor said._

_I stared at him "What do you mean worse!?" the boy shouted, glaring at the doctor._

_I looked at both of them "Who are you? And why I'm here?" I asked confused._

"_Do you know what your name is?" the doctor asked and I looked at him. _

_I shook my head "No, I don't know who I am, but why?" I asked distressed._

"_What does that mean doctor!?" the grey haired boy yelled._

"_Please, calm down, this is pretty normal, is just a post-traumatic amnesia, don't worry" the doctor said._

_The other waved his hands stressed "Normal? What the hell, he doesn't even know his fucking name!" he yelled again between gritted teeth._

"_Look, after some months he will recover his memories, this must be because he was submit to some stressful situation, that triggered him to recover one of his lost memories causing so much stress to his body and mind, it happens a lot, so don't worry" the doctor told._

"_I see…" the boy sighed._

"_But there's another thing, that worries me a lot" the doctor said looking serious._

"_What is it?" the boy asked worried._

"_When he reached the hospital we saw that he had suffered some emboli and that had caused the dying brain tissue, that is one of the causes of his lost memories but if his situation keep up and he suffer more emboli, he could suffer a paralysis of his function caused by all the haemorrhages and that is something serious, we can't take this matter lightly" the doctor said in a serious voice._

"_Then… what can I do?" the boy said in a cracking voice._

"_The best will be to avoid any fight he can get into and to be careful not to hit his head, that's all he can do, there's nothing else we can help with" he said with an apologetic look._

_The boy sat and looked at me with wide eyes; I didn't understand what they were talking about, it was so confusing, it was like they were talking about someone else._

_After three months I recovered myself and I remembered who I was and where I was and I recalled the conversation Shougo had with the doctor, so if this keeps up I'll end up as good as dead, I chuckled bitterly, who would have thought that all of those beatings could destroy me like this, it was like a slow and painful death._

_A doctor entered the room and sat on the chair looking at me with a serious look._

"_Kise-san, how are you feeling today?" he asked._

_I looked at him "I'm fine doctor, I know who I am, don't worry" I said softly._

"_I see, Kise-san, I've been talking with the friend that was here before and he told me that you had lost your memories from your past" he said._

_I nodded slowly "Yeah, I did and there is any way to recover them?" I asked looking down at my folded hands._

"_Well, it depends if you had lost it because of the emboli that memories are lost and you won't be able to recover them, but if it is because they were blocked for some reason you could recover them" he said._

"_Then there is a way" I said hopefully "What do I have to do?" I asked._

"_But Kise-san, we don't know which memories you could recover and which not, and even so this treatment is held in London only, so the expenses are high and enter the treatment is even more difficult and that could take you years to boot" he said._

"_But is an opportunity, but what I am saying, I won't be able to make it and I will have to live with my lost memories, I guess" I said sad with a bitter smile._

"_I'm sorry, Kise-san" he said._

_I shook my head "No, is fine doctor" I said._

_He stood up and told me that I was going to be released that day, but I should still take some time to rest at home and I did so, because I wasn't feeling to well._

* * *

After Kise told me that, I could feel my heart racing strongly against my ribcage, my head was spinning with all this new information, but it was all because I was furious, because that means he has been hit more times in the past and I wasn't able to stop it, I gritted my teeth and balled my fists in anger. And I was hopeful because there was a way to make him recover his memories; there is light at the end of the tunnel, but he didn't seem to share my hopes and I found that odd.

He smiled bitterly "You must be happy, thinking there is a way for me to recover but my father won't pay for this treatment, so I have to resign to not be able to remember" he said lowering his head.

"WHY!? WHY WON'T _HE_ PAY!?" I didn't want to yell, because he is not to blame but I couldn't hold it.

"Because I'm _filthy_" he answered with a soft tone.

_Filthy? Kise? What is he talking about? Since when?_ That's impossible, we are talking about Kise, my Kise, my _angel_, and he is not filthy in the least. How dares that bastard, I wanted to kill him and make him see he couldn't do that to hi sown son. My fist clenched and I couldn't stay sit anymore, my jaw was tightened, Kise stood up and approached me, he was really upset, I could see pain flashed in those topaz orbs.

I hugged him tightly "If he doesn't pay, I'll pay it!" I said, he lifted his head slowly and stared at me for a while.

He was smiling sweetly and wholeheartedly, but the tears were streaming down his cheeks "Thank you Aomine, but it's too expensive" he shook his head and pursed his lips "Didn't you hear me, I can't make you pay for it and I'm sure you don't have enough money, we are just teenagers" he said rubbing his face against my chest, he was much calmer.

"I don't give a shit how expensive it is, I'll pay it even if I have to _whore_ myself out" I tried to reassure him.

He pulled away from me and gave me and stern expression "You can't do that, I _won't _accept it!" he yelled between gritted teeth.

I balled my fists at each of my side hanging "And then what do you expect me to do, to sit and let the only chance I have to recover you _fly away_!" I yelled back.

He flinched at my angry tone, but I couldn't helped I was mad "That's why I didn't want to talk about it, you will do a mountain of a little thing!" he said storming out of the room.

I couldn't let him flee away, not like this "We are not done talking, so don't ran on me when I'm talking to you" I said following him.

He didn't turn to look at me "Yeah, we are done, so I'm going home" he responded.

I shook my head in disapproval "No, you are not going and less to that place, they don't care about _you_" I grabbed his wrist.

He tried to battled my iron grip "Let me go, Aomine" he said struggling to get out of my grip but he couldn't.

My features softened "Look, I don't have the money, but I can ask my parents, they'll understand I'm sure" I said pleading.

His head was hanging and his bangs were covering his face, so I couldn't see his expression "Aomine, why are you going as far as that? We are just mere friends, from how much time? Some months" he asked biting his bottom lip.

I shook my head and I smiled sadly "No, Kise, we've met before and I've lost you, but this time I won't lose you" I said trying to take a look at his expression.

"So, we do know each other, now I understand some things…." he said thoughtfully, then he turned "But even if you could pay, there is a risk Aomine" he said meeting my gaze.

"What _risk?"_ I gulped.

"That I'm not chosen and that I don't recover my memo-"I cut him off.

I gritted my teeth "But if you don't go and try we won't know and we can try and try until you are chosen" I said, hoping he would come around.

He sighed tiredly "But even if I go through that, it doesn't mean I will recover all my memories" he lowered his head "What if the memories that I can recover are just awful things, then _what?_ Do I have to live knowing them _again?_" the blond said, his voice holding so much pain.

"You will recover them and be able to remember me and I will kick those awful memories away" I said hugging him.

"But the chances of that the memories I recover are from you are really _low_" he responded returning the hug, he snuggled his face against my chest.

I kissed his forehead tenderly "But there are _still_ chances" I said.

He started crying uncontrollably between my arms, he shook violently in my arms, his breath came labored, he was letting go of all the feelings he been suppressing all this time and I stood there hugging him and rubbing his head in a comforting way, trying to calm him down, waiting for his release, I was sure that after this he will feel much better, he shouldn't bottle up all his feelings until he explodes. When he was more or less calm he pulled away and looked at me, his eyes were still glassy but he had stopped crying.

"Do you really think I'll be able to remember _you_?" he asked softly.

I wiped the last tears on his face and nodded "I swear you, you will" I responded with a soft smile.

And then he ran off to the couch that caught me off guard and I thought he was running away but to my surprise… From the bag he had, he pulled the wristband which matched with mine, he still have it even thought he forgot, he didn't lose it or throw it, I was really happy to know this, this meant so much to me, this was our bond. Deep inside he knew that wristband was important; you see my memories are just blocked, he will remember me for sure, _if not why will he keep holding onto a wristband that he didn't recognise?_

He looked at me with curious eyes "Is this perhaps the wristband you were talking about?" I nodded and smiled, he stared at the wristband and then looked at me "And why are them so important?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"When you recover your memory you will know" I said smirking.

He pouted "But I want to know _now_" he whined "And what if I can't remember that…"

"No, won't do, I won't tell, because you WILL _REMEMBER_ it" I said.

"Fine" he sighed "Can I stay here tonight?" he asked blushing.

"Well, if you don't mind you can and we could…kind of…share my bed" I said scratching the back of my head awkwardly and he nodded, I couldn't tell who was more embarrassed about this whole situation.

I made my way to my room and he followed me like a lost puppy, he was really cute. I lend him some oversized shirt of mine to use as a pyjamas, he wore it and then I recalled that wet dream I had with him, I blushed instantly and shook my head to forget it, I couldn't go with a boner to bed not when I was going to shared it with him, I didn't want to scare him off the first day he stays with me.

He was already on the bed and looked at me smiling sheepishly, he patted the side of the bed next to him and I climbed in, we sat there looking at each other awkwardly, he turned to face me and gave a peck to my lips and as fast as he did that he turned to lay on the bed giving me his back.

I was surprised and happy, I smiled to myself and lay on bed hugging him, approaching his back to my chest, not letting go of him, letting him feel safe and secure, here nothing will harm you I promise you.

Don't worry Kise as I said I'll fix you and you will be my little sun again, I'm going to protect you. And I won't let you have any more negatives thoughts; I'm going to pamper you as much as I can. And I will take you to London and you will go back to your old self and I don't care how much time this will take, because I will be there always when you need me no matter what, because I want to spend the rest of my days by your side.

* * *

So, how was it? Did you like it?

Will Kise go to London? Will they go _together?_ Will Aomine's parents pay? How many questions and how few answers xD

Those facts are true, even the place exist and its in London.

Until next chapter! : D


	12. Chapter 12

Hello dear readers, i have to apologize for making you wait for so long, i was having personal problems and thus cause me to leave this for a time but here i am and i hope to continue writting this for you to enjoy : D

This ff is rated M for a thing and in thsi chapter you will see why x'D well, here i let you the chapter, please enjoy!

* * *

The sunlight started to fill the room making me lift my eyelashes slowly and rubbing them but then I saw someone through the corner of my eye and I tensed. I turned and I saw there was my little sun sleeping soundly, he looked so peaceful like this. I stroked his face gently and I smiled. True, he stayed here and we shared my bed. _We slept together in the same bed..._

This is true happiness, here lying on bed with him beside me and a wonderful sun filling with light my room. I could stay all day on here staring at his beautiful face.

He started to open his eyes and when we looked at each other eyes he smiled, this smile was calm and lovely. He caressed my cheek and I cupped his hand.

"Good morning, Aomine" he said softly.

"Morning, Kise" I responded.

We were staring at each other until he put his hand behind my back pushing me closer to him and then our lips met, briefly and lovingly.

He stood up and started to put on his clothes and then when he was done he turned to me.

"What are you waiting for?" he said pouting.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Start dressing, we are going out on a date" he said stepping out of my room in the direction of the kitchen.

"A date…" I murmured. I just woke up so my brain was still sleepy.

I started to dress and I went to the kitchen where he was doing breakfast. I sat on the chair watching him doing some eggs, bacon and some orange juice; he placed the dishes on the table and sat across me. We were facing each other and then it clicked.

"A _DATE!?"_ I shouted when the information hit my sleepy brain.

"Don't shout!" he paused "What you don't want to?" he pouted.

"Eh? No, is not that, is just…well…you see…" I trailed off scratching my head.

"You don't have to give me any excuse, if you don't want, we don't have to go anywhere" he said lowering his head.

"_WHAT!?_ Of course I want. Kise, I'll go anywhere with _you_" I said and he blushed and when I realised what I said, I blushed too.

We were there sitting in silence eating his breakfast in silence, now everything was really awkward. _Why I don't think before opening my stupid mouth!?_ I just blurted out something really embarrassing.

When we were done eating he picked up the plates and placed them on the sink, he started washing them.

"Oi, Kise, where will you like to go?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I don't know, I've never had a date before, so I thought you will now where to" he said fidgeting.

"Why will I know that?" I asked perplexed.

"Well, with your ex-girlfriends_,_ I'm sure you had dates with _them_" he said in a low voice.

"E-e-ex-_WHAT_!?" he turned to look at me.

"Well, you are handsome so I was sure you had" he said with pinky cheeks.

"I've never had any because I couldn't find someone that could be comparing to you even a bit" I blurted out. _God, Daiki, shut the hell up!_

He pointed at himself "_Me?_" his cheeks were mad pink.

I scratched the back of my head and I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his shoulder, hiding my face on his neck.

"Yes, you don't remember me, but I couldn't forget about you" I murmured on his neck.

He caressed my head "I'm sorry, I wish I hadn't forget about you and I wish things will get better but-" I cut him off.

"You will recover and remember me and then I'll make you happy and take you out of that hell of a life" I groaned and I gripped his shirt even stronger to let him know that he was safe here with me.

"Thank you" he whispered.

I pulled away and stared at his topaz orbs, he smiled and turned to leave out of the kitchen and when he was on the kitchen's door he looked at me, a smile displayed on his features.

"So, where are you taking me~?" he said cheerfully.

"I don't know, let me think" I responded.

"Try to be romantic~" he said happily.

"I'll try, well what about a walk on the park?" I said.

He beamed and jumped at my arms "I like it!" he pecked my lips and ran out of the kitchen.

He went to the room to catch his phone that was on the bag. I sighed and the he tugged my shirt. I turned to look at him. He was extending his arm to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Could you…" he fidgeted and extended his other arm and opened his hand and I saw the blue wristband.

"Of course" I smiled and he blushed.

"I think if I wear it, it will give me good luck" he smiled looking at his wristband.

"Everything will be alright" I said rubbing his hair and he nodded.

I intertwined my fingers with his and we stepped out of home, we headed to the park and sat on a bench and I told him to wait there. I returned with some crepes to eat together.

He smiled "Thank you, I love them"

"Is not a problem" I said offering him the crêpe.

We sat there eating and looking at the people, it was so relaxing and the sun was shinning more than ever and I looked at him. _I have to do it now, is now or never, c'mon you can do it Daiki._

I gulped "Oi, so I was thinking that we could live together, you know since I live alone and I'll like to watch over you"

He choked "I-I don't know this is so abrupt…. I need time to think about it" he gave me an apologetic look.

"Think about it" _you shouldn't be living in that hole's hell, even if I have to take you by force I will._ That's all I wanted to say but I bit my tongue.

"I'm sorry Aomine, but I have to go back home" he said with a tiny smile.

"Why so soon?" I didn't want to sound demanding, but it did.

He looked surprised and then his smile grew wider "Sorry, family's issues" he stood up to go and I grabbed his wrist.

"If you need me just call me, I'll rush to your aid" I said looking directly at his eyes.

He kissed me tenderly "Thank you, Aomine" and he went.

On Monday I will have an answer, for sure, and if he says "no" I'll go to his house and package his thing to drag him to my home, that's for sure. I won't let him stay in that house any longer, not now when I know what kind of parents he has.

I stood up and went to the train. I'm going to visit my parents. I really need the money to help Kise. I'm sure they will understand and help me.

It took three hours to arrive and then there I was standing in front of my old house, scare of rang the doorbell, it took me some minutes but I did. And then a gentle looking woman open me the door, smiling tenderly when she saw me.

"Daiki, it's been a while, come pass" she said.

"Hi, mom" I entered.

"Come, we were on the kitchen, will you stay to dinner?" she asked happily.

I nodded "Yeah, sure. I love your cooking" I said and entered the kitchen to see my father reading the newspaper.

"My, my, what bring you here?" my father asked.

I sat on a chair and I waited until my mother sat besides him "Well, I need to talk with you both" I said.

"Honey, what's wrong? You look troubled" my mom said concerned.

"Yeah, I am mom" I said.

"What happened, Daiki?" my father asked alerted.

"You see, I have a friend that is so sick and his parents won't give him the money to go to London and take his treatment" I said.

"That's horrible" my mother said shocked.

"Those are not parents, poor creature" my father said angered.

"Well, so I was thinking maybe you could help me to pay him the travel and all, and I assure I'll work and pay you back" I said pleading.

"Honey…" my mom said softly.

"We can't, Daiki" my father said.

"_WHY!?_ I'm telling you I'll pay you back!" I yelled desperately. They were my only chance to help him.

He sighed "You have to understand we are not rich" my father said drily.

I stood up "You don't understand. I can't loose him again. I promised him I'll help him" I yelled.

"Daiki, we can't do that!" my father yelled back.

"It's not you _can't_, let's better say you _don't_ want to, and if you don't help Kise then I'll never forgive you" I said sternly.

"Son, we are really sorry but what you are asking us is not something we can not do" my mother said trying to convince me but that won't do.

"You have to…" I trailed off "I love him!" I shouted frustrated and they looked at me shocked.

"Him? As in a _boy_?" my father asked concerned.

"Yeah, Kise's a boy but I don't give a shit, he is important to me" I retorted.

My mother looked concerned "Daiki, I'll like to meet him, could you invite him to eat here?" my mother said.

"Yeah, I will and then you will understand why I can't lose him and then you will help me" I said.

"We'll see that" my father said and headed out of the kitchen, letting me alone with my mother.

"Daiki honey, don't mind him, is just hard for us to deal with all of this out of the blue, but I will accept him if he cans make you happy and I will make your dad accept him too and maybe we could talk about the money and all" she chuckled and rubbed my head tenderly.

"Thanks, mom" I said smiling.

"Is late, so stay to eat and to sleep, okay?" it was more an order than an offer. I nodded.

We both ate alone; my father didn't come back. When we were finished she gestured me to go to sleep and to rest. I turned and kissed his forehead and I wished her goodnight and went to bed.

I entered my old room, everything was still the same. They didn't touch anything. The photo from us when we were kids was still on my nightstand. I caressed the frame and I smiled, then I lay on my bed drifting to dreamland already. It has been a long day.

I woke up by soft knock on the door; I turned and sat on the bed rubbing the sleep off my eyes.

"Yeah…" I said sleepy.

"Breakfast is ready, honey" my mother said from behind the door.

I stood up and I headed to the kitchen and there was my father who didn't even glance at me. I sat ignoring him and my mother placed the breakfast on the table, it smelled delicious like always. I started to dig in and when I was finished I stood up.

"I have to go, tomorrow I have class but this Saturday I'm coming with Kise to eat here" I said.

"That will be wonderful, I'll make something big, I'll meet my kid's _love_" she said while elbowing me.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah mom, try not to embarrass me" I said.

"I'll never do that, I'm just going to show him those pictures when you were little" she chuckled.

"_What!?_ No, definitely no, I refuse!" I said blushing.

She rubbed my head "Honey, you grew up so quickly" she kissed my cheek.

"Well mom, see ya" I said stepping out of home.

"Bye, my little" she said waving her hand.

I walked towards the train station and sat on the train. Well, my mom more or less has accepted me, but my father hasn't even tried to, and if he dares as little as to say something to Kise on Saturday he will have to deal with me. My mom will fall in love with Kise quickly, that's for sure; she will see that he really makes me happy. Now the problem resides in that I don't know if Kise will like to come, but he has to, is for his own good, for _our_ own good.

I arrived home and I saw Kise sitting in front of my door, holding his knees and trembling. _How long has he been on here? And why is he here?_

When he sensed my presence he looked up and his face was all bruised and his nose had dried blood. I clenched my fists when I saw his injured face. _I had promised him that that will never happen again and here he is wounded_.

"You… what the hell happen!?" I yelled and he turned to look at me.

"Nothing" he responded softly.

"_Nothing_? That's nothing? Look at your _face_" I said looking at him and kneeling.

"Let's forget about it, please" he chuckled and stood up.

"How can_ I_?" I said.

"Please, let's not talk about it, can I stay here?" he pleaded.

"Okay and you are going to stay here from now on, and on Monday we will package your things and you will live here" I said and I opened the door to let us inside.

"But I -" I cut him off.

"You are going to do as I say" I ordered and he just nodded, not wanting to defy me.

He smiled and entered the house. I followed him and he sat on the couch and looked at me.

"You better go take a shower, okay?" I said.

He nodded "Where is the bathroom?" he asked.

"Over there, I'll try to do some dinner in the meantime"

"Okay" he smiled and went to the bath.

How I wished I could be inside of that bath right now with him, but I don't want to scare him and besides now is not the time for that.

Well he is here now and he would have to accept to live with me and that is a huge step, I know but we will make things work.

And why is he all bruised? I failed to protect him again but now is for sure no human being will lay a hand on him anymore, because they would have to defy me to approach him.

True I still have to ask him about this Saturday to eat with my parents, _like lovers_, will he refuse? _Well is the most normal reaction, no?_ If he were to say it to me I'll refuse, but I will go so I could punch his parents for neglect him and mistreating him.

I heard the door of the bath and I went to the door of the kitchen. I was so lost in thought I didn't cook, and I leaned to see him and there he was just wearing a _fucking_ towel over his hipbone. I could see everything, every little detail. I couldn't take my eyes from him.

I followed every teardrop that rolled down his body. _Is he tempting me or something_? Does he want me to attack him that badly? What the hell I'm thinking about. I'm the only one who thinks that way. I slapped both sides of my face and went inside the kitchen to try and cook something.

When he went down I was lying on the couch and watching TV, he was wearing one of my shirts. _God he wants to kill me._

"Do you mind? I caught your shirt" he asked leaning over the couch to look at my face.

"No, is fine, you can wear anything you want" _how will I mind when you look so fucking sexy!_

"What about dinner?" he asked.

"I ordered pizza" my attempt for cook was a total failure so I had to call.

He sit next to me "Okay" I sat in a better position so I could be more near him.

I was stretching my arms so I could wrapped my arm around his shoulder and when I was about to do so the doorbell rang and Kise jumped to go to the door. I grabbed his wrist and he turned to look at me confused.

"I'll go, just sit here, okay Kise?" I won't let anyone see you when you are so fucking gorgeous. _Yeah, I'm possessive_.

"Okay, then I will catch the drinks" he said and headed to the kitchen.

We sat there on the couch eating pizza and watching a stupid TV's shows, and every so often I heard him giggle because of what we were watching.

When we were done we picked up all and went to the bed, we laid there next to each other like our first night sleeping together and he turned to look at me.

"Thank you for all Aomine, I'm enjoying every minute I'm he-"I cut him off sealing my lips with his'.

No you are not going Kise; you will stay right here with me where you belong to. I pulled away from the kiss and I could see his pinky cheeks. I laughed inwardly at that sight.

He was biting his lower lip. I caressed his cheek and his topaz orbs looked directly into my navy orbs. I swear I could get lost in his beauty and shining eyes.

He smiled "Aomine, I don't know how you can put up with me" he said.

"Because you are…" _my everything,_ but I won't say something so embarrassing.

He looked at me confused "Your, _what_?"

I hold his face with both my hands and I kissed him again. I'm better expressing this by actions because I'm always lost at words. I started kissing him slowly and tenderly, he wrapped his arms around my neck and he bit my lower lip demanding for more. I leaned to deepen the kiss and he opened his mouth letting my tongue slide inside, our tongues started to battle and mingled. I was lost in his sweet cavern, his soft moans were filling my mouth and that was driving me crazy.

My hand started to roam over his sides, sliding inside the shirt he was wearing. I started to caress his body, that soft and silky skin he had.

"Aomine…" he looked at me dazzled.

I took my shirt and he was about to take his shirt too but I stopped him. I wanted to be the one undressing him, when he realised that he started to giggle, and I leaned to trail off small kisses all over his body. First his eyelids, the mouth, his jawline and his soft and sweet neck, I was gentler than last time, I started to nib in his soft neck and he started to whimper and tremble.

I kept going down until I was over his chest area and I caught his erect nipple with my mouth and the other with my hand. I softly played with them and with this I had him shaking and trembling from pleasure beneath me. I kept going down and I kissed his navel and when I was about to take his pants he stopped me.

"Wait, I'll do it" I didn't understand what he meant.

Until he pushed me to the bed and took my pants to let my erected cock pop out of my pants, the cool air send shivers down my spine. He started to kiss the tip softly, and I was already shivering of pleasure, he smiled and started to lick my manhood from my balls to my tip slowly. The friction of his tongue with my dick was killing me I wanted more and more and when I was about to complain I felt my cock being engulfed. It was so warm inside his mouth.

I started to groan and when he heard that he started to bomb his head slowly and when I put my hand over his head he started to speed up. I didn't know now this could feel so good.

When I was about to come I stopped him and he looked at me confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" he said looking sad.

"What!? Of course not, is just I was about to… you know" I said scratching the back of my head.

He smiled and was about to say something but I kissed him. This kiss was full of lust to have him, to make him mine, I went down until I reached his pant and this time he didn't stop me. I looked up to see him lying on my bed blushing madly about the situation we were in.

I

took his pants slowly and his dick popped out from them and I saw him shiver when the cold air made contact with him and he stopped me.

"I can't!" he yelled covering his body with the sheets. He looked so distressed and started to tremble.

I looked at him shocked "What's wrong? Have I done something?" I asked trying to reach him with my hands.

"No… is just…I can't, I'm sorry" he said with a cracking voice.

"Is fine, don't worry I won't rush anything" I said soothing him.

He nodded "Thank you" he said.

I approached him taking the sheets and placing myself besides him. He leaned on my chest and I covered us with the sheets. He hugged me, he was clinging onto me and I wrapped him with my arms and I planted a kiss on his head.

We'll take things slowly, don't worry, I will never make you do anything you don't want to. Everything here is going to be different; your life will be different from now on.

I sat there looking at the boy that was on my arms and I started to drift to dreamland too, tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

Sorry, they didn't end it x'D they won't yet, you will have to wait a bit longer hahaha

i hope to be able to update sooner this ff and the other two

i want to tell you all that i have other ff started but i don't know if i should wait or to start to update :S

anyways, until next time, see ya! : D


	13. Chapter 13

Hi dear readers, here is a new chapter for all of you : D

* * *

When I woke up I noted that I was alone. I sat abruptly and I touched the spot next to me. It was cold. It's been a while since he was here. I rushed out of the bed and went to search for him. My house wasn't too big so it didn't take me too long to find him.

I found him on the couch playing with his wristband. He had a sad smile plastered on his face. I looked at the watch on the wall and it was six thirty in the morning. _Since when have you been there Kise?_

I walked over to him and he looked at me, his eyes were misted with a fake feeling of happiness, it was hard to see but I was able to recognise a hint of pain on those topaz orbs.

"Good morning, Aomine" he smiled.

"What are you doing awake so early in the morning?" I asked sitting next to him.

He curled up more burying his face to hide it "I was scare that all of this was a dream and that soon I will wake up in my own bed _alone_"

I rubbed his head "That won't happen, okay? This is _not_ a dream, this is reality" I reassured him.

He nodded "I'm sorry, if I did scare you" he said softly.

I shook my head "Don't worry, is fine, well since we are awake what about having breakfast" I said.

He looked at me and stood up "I'll make a delicious breakfast for you" he grinned and I nodded.

I like this Kise much better. I know it'll be hard to adapt to the new situation and all but we would do it and I'll help him.

I still hadn't told him about the meal with my parents, it wasn't an easy topic. I walked over the kitchen and I saw him looking for ingredients on the fridge. I leaned over the doorframe and I looked at him.

"Oi, Kise" I said.

"Yes?" he responded.

"What would you think about eating with my parents" I said with a voice barely above a whisper.

"What did you say, Aomine? I didn't hear you" he asked turning to look at me.

I fidgeted "What is there for breakfast?" I said sitting.

"Well, with what I have, some toast I guess and an orange juice, what do you think?" he said smiling.

"That's good" I responded.

And then silence filled the room but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. I didn't know how to bring the topic about eating at my folk's place. _Is impossible_,_ it isn't like I'm asking about the weather; this sure is going to be difficult_.

We ate in silence and we prepared for school. I lend him one of my old school uniforms, because he didn't have any here, we will have to go fetch his things later.

Another problem there is going to be is how Tetsu and Kagami will react when they see Kise and I going out of my house, and what will they say and how he is going to tease me about it. Geez, is a problem after another, well let's calm down, this is all for Kise so it's worth it.

I opened the door and I saw that they were already there, Kise went out first greeting them and then Tetsu turned to look at me with a smirk.

"_What!?_" I said aloud.

Kise turned to look at me "What is it, Aomine?" the blond asked surprised.

"Nothing, nothing" I said scratching my head.

He then turned and started a conversation with Tetsu. Kagami approached me and looked at me with a smirk.

"Spit it out" I said with a scowl.

"How fast did your relationship develop?" he said raising an eyebrow with a plastered smirk on his face.

"Is not that, we are just friends. I guess. I don't know, everything is so confusing because he seems he wants it as much as me and then the next moment he is stopping me halfway and there is more than this only" I said looking at the ground.

He patted my back "I think you need to talk about it and you know that you can rely on us" the red haired guy said concerned.

"I know, but now that Kise lives with me is not like we can have a private conversation without him hearing us" I said.

His eyes went wide in surprise "_YOU WHAT!?_" he yelled, the other teenagers looked at us and I covered Kagami's mouth.

"Is nothing guys, just ignore this idiot" I said letting go of Kagami "Will you not _shout_!" I said in a low tone.

"Sorry, it was surprised for the fact that you are both _living together_, you know" he said scratching the back of his head.

"I really need to talk with Tetsu, he is more cool-headed than you" I said.

"Well, sorry, I'm not reliable" he said fuming.

I shook my head "Is not that, you are. It's just I need to talk with him" I said apologetic.

"Okay, I'll try to take Kise out with me only with the excuse of deepen our bond or something alike and then you can talk with Kuroko, what do you think?" he said.

I nodded "That will be awesome, you know, sometimes you have good ideas" I said.

He raised a brow "What do you mean _sometimes_?" he asked and I laughed, he sighed "Then on the break I'll ask him" he said and patted my back.

"Thank you, Kagami" I said.

"There's not need" he said smiling.

That's a good friend, any time you need help with the sadist Tetsu I'll help you but only if I don't get into trouble, after all I owe you for this. Well I suppose Tetsu will be able to help me with all of this and how to proceed about that.

We walked towards the school talking about the stupid TV's show we watched yesterday and about other things. Kise seemed more cheerful than this morning, well little by little. _Rome wasn't built in one day_.

o0o

On the break Kagami walked towards Kise, to ask him out like a friend and nothing else, and while he was distracted by it I approached Tetsu, he looked at me with a questioning-knowing look.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?" he asked.

"I need your help, Tetsu" I pleaded.

"Does this concern Kise-kun?" he asked.

I nodded "Yeah, I want to talk with you about the situation regarding him" I said.

He nodded "Fine, but I hope is not because you did something reckless _again_" he said in a stern tone.

I shook my head "No, Tetsu, I'm worried for his well being" I said.

"I see, then when can we talk" he said.

"Today at my house, Kagami is taking Kise to entertain him so we can talk" I said.

"Okay" he said.

We stopped talking when I saw Kise walking towards us, he looked at me with a big grin and happy eyes.

"Aomine, can I hang out with Kagami? He said he will bring me back home" he asked softly.

I nodded "Okay, I can let you be with him but don't do anything I wouldn't do" I said and I looked at Kagami who was behind Kise.

Kagami laughed waving his hand in dismissal about the mere idea, _what are you saying me, Kise is not sexy enough for you dickhead? What am I thinking?_

I really need to talk with Tetsu, I sighed and we returned to our seats.

o0o

When class was over Kagami and Kise went in a different direction than us, then Tetsu and I headed to home. When we were there I opened the door and he entered, he walked towards the couch and sat and I went into the kitchen to bring some snacks.

"So, what is going on, Aomine-kun?" he asked sipping the drink I gave to him.

"Well, you see…" I explained the entire situation about Kise's condition, why he was here, about my parents wanting to know him and how they had rejected to offer the money, but that I had a chance if they met Kise but that I didn't know how to bring the topic. He listened to my until the end without stopping me in any moment, he just nodded a few times to make me continue with the explanation.

"I see…" he said lost in thought "I hope you are not doing this on a mere whim"

"How do you dare? Do you doubt me after all this time? Like hell I'll do something like that" I said angered.

He laughed "I'm happy to hear that" he responded.

I was dumbstruck "You… were testing _me_?" I asked.

He nodded "I wanted to see if you were worried about his well being or because you have regretted taking him to your home" he said.

I shook my head "I will never regret that" I said.

"Well, Kise-kun is important to me as well, and you sometimes act by impulse and I did want to make sure that wasn't the case" he said "And well about the meal with your parents it wouldn't be weird if he refused, so it will be better if we go all together, so he doesn't get nervous and like this all the attention won't be on him alone" he added.

"You are true and like this it won't be so hard to say, since you and Kagami are coming too" I said.

"I approve about him staying here. After all you told me I don't want that he goes back to that place, so if you need help to bring his things over tell us and we will lend you a hand" he said.

"Thank you Tetsu, I know I always can count with you" I said smiling.

"Of course, we are friends, and about the money…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is not something easy to get, but if we all found a part-time job, maybe we could recollect some but I guess it won't be enough" he sighed.

"I'm hoping that when my mother meets Kise, she would want to help him and then lend us the money but I don't know with my father" I sighed strongly.

"And even if you get it, the next problem is that when you go there you both will be alone and you will have to work too and learn English, this matter is really big for you, Aomine-kun" he said.

I stood up "The hell Tetsu, I don't care if is big or tiny if he needs me besides him I'm willing to throw away my life for him. He is too impor—"I was cut off.

Someone was pounding at my door frantically. Tetsu and I tilted our head to look at the door and then we looked at each other, _what the hell is going on?_

And then we heard a familiar voice from behind the door.

"Aomine, open up!" the blond yelled.

I rushed to the door afraid that something might have happened, to make him be so flustered and to pound the door isn't a good sign either. I opened the door and he had some lightly bruises, when I was to reach him he shook his head and pointed to Kagami, that was all bruised, his nose was bleeding and his knuckles were bruised too with some blood.

"What the hell happen!?" I yelled and I stepped out so they could enter.

"It's my entire fault" Kise said sobbing.

Kagami shook his head "No, is not your fault, Kise" Kagami said deadly serious.

"Well, someone will explain me the situation" I said agitated.

Tetsu went to catch the first aid kit to attend Kagami's wound. Kagami and Kise looked at each other and then Kise looked at me when Tetsu was back with it. Kise opened his mouth to tell us what happen.

"We were enjoying our noon but then I remembered that I had no clothes here, so I asked him to accompany me a moment to home but I…" he started to cry.

Kagami rubbed his back "When we reached his home… his father was there" Kagami added.

Tetsu and I looked at him dumbfounded, what that has to do with all of your injuries.

"_And?_" I asked confused.

"Aomine, you are not going to like this" Kagami said shaking his head.

"Is fine Kagami, I will tell him" Kise said between broken sobs.

"Are you _sure?_" Kagami asked worried.

He nodded and looked at me "Aomine, please come here and sit next to me"

I walked towards him and I took the place next to him "So, what's going on, Kise?" I asked softly.

"You see, I didn't expect my father to be there, but it seems my mother had told him I was staying out of home and when I entered with Kagami home he…he…" he started to cry uncontrollably.

He buried himself in my chest trying to kill the sobs but he couldn't. I hugged him and I rubbed his back in a soothing way, he clung onto me and that just caused the worry to rise, this whole situation was so confusing.

"I will tell it, since Kise can't" Kagami said.

_We went to the arcade game and after a while there having fun, Kise turned to me._

"_Now that I remember, I have to go to my house to catch some clothes and some things since in Aomine's home I still don't have nothing" he said blushing._

"_Then let's go, I'll accompany you" I said._

_He nodded cheerfully "Okay, thanks Kagami~!" he said "Well then follow me, there shouldn't be no one at home, so don't worry" he added._

_That confused me at first, what will it matter if we found someone, but I just shrugged it off. It took us a while to reach there, but when we were there I realised that he lives near Kuroko. The house was enormous and extravagant, it surprised me, and it looked like he is rich._

"_Well, enter please" he said opening the door._

_When we were inside, it didn't give the feeling other houses give. This house was empty and there wasn't any warm. And then we saw that someone was on the couch sitting and smoking, the man turned to look at us and I saw Kise tensing and stepping back._

"_My, my, when your mother said you weren't staying here I got worried" he paused and looked at me with narrowed eyes "But I see everything more clear now" he stood up and Kise stepped back again, this time trembling violently._

_Kise waved his hands in front of him "Is not what you think at all" Kise said, his voice cracking._

_His father raised a brow "No? Really?" he mocked "How many times have I heard that? I'm tired of your bullshit!" he yelled between gritted teeth._

"_Father, please listen to me for once" Kise said pleading._

"_It's not worth my time" he said and walked towards us lifting his hand. _

_In that moment I didn't know what was going on, so I couldn't stop him when the blow landed on Kise's face. It was strong enough to throw him to the floor. I stood up between them, shielding Kise that was on the floor now; I glared at the man that was in front of us._

"_Kise, go catch your clothes and all you need" I said looking in a defying way at the man that stood in front of me._

"_But what about-"I cut him off._

"_Go! And fetch everything you need!" I yelled and he rushed to his room._

_And I stayed there with that monster that called himself Kise's father. He looked at me in disgust but I didn't flinch with his glare, I returned it to him and he seemed more angered._

"_What did you do to get the little slutty of my son to spread his legs?" he asked._

_I was dumbstruck by his words, how could he insult his son that way? To mistreat him like that? All the blood boiling rushed to my head and my fist landed on his face and he looked at me angered by the fact I hit him. He returned the blow and I did the same, I won't lose to someone who treats Kise like that._

_After a few blows Kise returned and when he saw my face and my nose bleeding he looked distressed, he rushed to my side with an apologetically expression._

"_I'm sorry, Kagami" he said with his eyes full of tears but he was holding them._

_I shook my head with a weak smile "Is fine, don't worry, let's get out of here" I said dragging him out of there as fast as I could._

"_I will find you, Kise, and I will bring you back, you hear me!? You won't have what you want!" he yelled._

"And then we rushed here" Kagami ended.

I couldn't talk. The one who hits Kise is his own father. Now I understand why he was found so quickly that night, that's the reason why even though he is rich that he can't pay for his treatment. Kise tugged my shirt to make me react, he was looking at me with glimmering eyes, I looked into that pool of topaz.

My chest ached "I'm sorry, Kise…" I said barely above a whisper and he was the only one that heard me.

He shook his head weakly "Is not your fault" ha said and he caressed my cheek tenderly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore" I said holding his face with both hands and he nodded.

"Thank you, Aomine" he said hugging me so strong that he made me gasp for air and he giggled.

"Since everyone is here. I'm going to cook for all of you" he said walking to the kitchen.

"I'll help too" Kagami said following him.

"Don't worry, Aomine-kun, you can do anything about the past, so don't start to beat yourself for something you didn't know" he said.

I sighed "I know you are right, but I can't help it" I said.

"Well, from here on you just have to make him live an awesome life" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, you are right" I responded and I stood "Well, now I have to invite him to eat with my parents, let's go to the kitchen with them" I added.

We stood up and walked towards the kitchen and we saw there both of them cooking for us, Kise turned and smiled at us cheerfully.

"Sit, we will end in a moment" Kise said cheerfully.

"Oi, Kise, you know this weekend if you are not busy, well, you know, we could…" I scratched the back of my head.

Kuroko sighed next to me "Well, since Aomine-kun is having trouble to say it I'll do it for him. His parents had invited us all to eat there this weekend" Kuroko said.

"_Really?_ I can't wait to meet your parents and see your house" he said smiling.

I was worried for nothing. I forgot Kise is not like me, so he won't freak out when I ask him to go meet my father unlike me he was happy about it. Now I just hope the meal with my parents' progress with no problems, because I don't want to fight with them but if I have to do it to protect Kise. I'll fight them.

"Well, here is the meal" Kise said placing all the food on the table.

We all sit and started to eat, you could tell apart which was made by Kise and which by Kagami. Kise's cooking wasn't bad but it couldn't be compared to Kagami's level of cooking, they were in different levels.

These little times we shared the four together are so good. I watched as they ate and talked, how from time to time Kise pouted to something Tetsu will say and how Kagami will blush because of Tetsu too. _That little sadist_. But it was so funny how Tetsu handled them.

When we ended to eat we moved to the couch and watched some basketball's matches, while I was arguing with Kagami about it, I saw Kise looked sleepy, he was fighting his lack of sleep but I guess is normal he awoke very early today, so I hope that today he stay until the alarm goes off.

I looked at Tetsu and I pointed at Kise he nodded and grabbed Kagami, whom was oblivious to what was happening, he was absorbed in the match.

"Well, is late and tomorrow we have class so we are going" Tetsu said.

"_Already?_" Kise said disappointed.

I was hurt by his question, what does that mean? You don't want to be left alone with me Kise, you prefer to be with them, when Tetsu saw my distressed looks he smacked me on the head.

"Stop having stupid ideas, Aomine-kun" he said.

"Well, it can't be helped" I said.

"What's wrong?" Kise asked concerned.

I waved my hand in front of my face to dismiss it, and he let it go. Then the two teenagers waved at us and left letting us alone in the house, now I can really say that Kise is living here because he brought some clothes and his toothbrush, next time I'll go with him and we will bring all his belongings and if I meet his father, he is dead meat for laying a hand on his son, I'll beat him up, that was something that was so clear to me.

"Let's go to sleep then" he said and headed to the room.

I followed him and when I was at the door he looked at me for a brief moment before lowering his face and hiding his expression behind his long bangs.

"You don't mind that I sleep with you_, right?_" he asked.

"_What?_ Of course not, dummy" I said and I stroked his head.

He chuckled "I was scared you were putting up with me and you didn't know how to say to me I was bothering you" he said weakly.

"You are never a bother to me, Kise. If you are here is because _I _want you here and I want to protect you, okay?" I said.

He nodded "Sorry. Is just that I wanted to be sure and there's another thing I want to ask too" he said lowering his head.

"Ask me anything you want, Kise" I said softly.

He looked directly at my eyes "Are you mad because we couldn't do _that_" he said blushing.

I rubbed the back of my head "I won't lie to you, I was bothered because I thought that maybe I was just pushing my own feelings onto you and you had to go along with it but if you don't want to do it, I won't force you" I said.

He shook his head "You are not pushing your feelings onto me, because those feelings are mutual" he said blushing "And besides I want to do it with you, but I got scare that you might not like it… " he added in a sad tone.

"_WHAT!?_ How could that thought go through your mind? It will be impossible that I won't like it" I said.

"Well, because I'm used to people who dislike me but not to people who likes me, so the first I'll think is that you don't want me" he pause and lowered his head "Because I'm filthy" he said averting my eyes.

"Kise, look no matter what other people had told you, to me you are not _filthy_, you are my particularly _sun_" I said caressing his cheek.

"Do you like _me_?" he said softly.

I held his face and I made him face me "Kise, I do like you a lot and I won't let you think you are not worthy and I won't let people say that to you" I said.

He blushed and smiled "Thank you, Aomine" he said.

I rubbed his head "Come on, let's go to sleep now, you must be tired" he yawned and nodded.

He went to a bag he had brought with him and took one of his pyjamas, is sad he won't be wearing my shirts anymore, I won't get to see him looking sexy anymore, I sighed. He looked at me and went to lie on the bed; he covered himself and patted the spot next to him. I smiled.

I lay next to him and he covered me with the sheets, he wrapped his arms around me and he used my chest as a pillow, it made me happy he feels so comfortable around me.

Let's hope for everything going smoothly this week.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Kise is going to eat at Aomine parent's house x'D how will it go?

And now they are living together, how will their life turn out?


End file.
